The Dursley Witch
by Who Me-3
Summary: It's two years after the Epilouge and Dudley Dursley gets a surprise he never saw coming, his daughter' letter to Hogwarts. Update 2/26/08 Over 36000 hits! Thanks so much everyone!
1. The Name

Chapter 1: The Name

Neville Longbottom sat back against his desk's chair. He looked around his office and smiled. He enjoyed the scent his office have. He looked back behind his desk and saw the Sword of Gryffindor he had pulled so many years ago.

"Another year done. Now it's time to send the letters to the prosepctive students," the Deputy Headmaster said. He stood up and walked over to the scroll of parchment and magic quill, which recorded the name and date of birth of any witch or wizard born in the United Kingdom. He scanned the paper making note of who will turn eleven by the end of August.

"Denis Creevy's son is coming in this year," Neville noted coming across the name "Samuel Colin Creevy." He continued down and got into the "D"s.

"'Dursley,'" Neville murmured the name as he read it. He knew he had heard that name before, but not for many years. Neville smiled and continued on with the letters and sorted between the muggle-born stack and wizard-born family stack. He sent the wizard-born letters out immediately and took the pile of muggle-born letters with him as he left his office. He came to a stone gargoyle.

"Diadem," Neville said clearly and the guardian moved aside. Neville walked up the steps and knocked on the door.

"Come in," came a voice.

Neville entered and said, "Good evening Professor Flitwick. I have the stack of letters to muggle-born children to be sent out in the morning."

"My goodness Neville, you've been teaching here for over ten years, you've earned the right to call me 'Filius'," the headmaster spoke with an annoyed, but amused voice.

"Sorry," Neville said, "I do have a request about one letters." Flitwick nodded for Neville to continue. "I'd like to deliver it myself with someone's help," Neville continued.

"You've never needed help before," Flitwick said, "Who is the child?"

"Dursley," Neville said, "Ms. Jane Dursley, daughter of Dudley Dursley. Dudley is Harry Potter's cousin. I thought I could use his help in this matter."

"I see," Flitwick said, "That seems like a wise choice. You may ask Mr. Potter to help you." Neville nodded and left the office. As he walked down the hall he raised his wand and a silver toad emerged and bolted off.

A few minutes later, as he sat behind his desk, a silver stag appeared and spoke in Neville's old friend's voice, "I'll be on High Street in ten minutes. Then you can tell me what the emergency is." It then disappeared. Neville smiled and went to get his traveling cloak. He took off to meet his old friend.


	2. The Next Generation

Chapter 2: The Next Generation

Neville walked down the road and passed the gates of Hogwarts. Soon he was in Hogsmeade. As he walked down the street, he saw his old friend.

"Hi Harry," Neville said as he approached.

"Hey Neville," Harry said, "Does this involve something either Al or James did while at school?"

"No, this involves someone else," Neville said pulling out the letter and handing it to Harry.

Harry read the name on the envelope and as his mouth dropped said, "I'll be."

Elsewhere, in a nice looking house in the town of Surrey, a small blonde girl with green eyes was running down the stairs. As she did, she knocked into her elder brother.

"Watch it pipsqueak," he said, "Since it's summer now, you can run all you want _outside_.

"Michael, don't call your sister 'pipsqueak'," said an elder woman's voice, "And apologize."

Michael sighed and said, "Sorry Jane."

"It's all right Michael," Jane said in reply before hurrying down to see her mother. "When will daddy get home?"

"He should be home any minute," the mother said. And with those words came the sound of a door opening.

"Hi kids, hi Em. Daddy's home," called Dudley Dursley as he walked in. As he walked in, he passed a trophy case where he kept his trophies and a scholarship letter from his boxing days. He was soon greeted by a small girl. "How's my angel?" Dudley asked his daughter.

"I'm fine today," Jane said before returning to her bedroom.

"Hey dad, can you show me how to box a bit more?" Michael asked. Dudley stared at his son, physically he was a thinner and younger looking Dudley. Dudley was hesitant to teach his son how to fight in fear he would become like how Dudley used to be.

"All right, let me get changed out of my office clothes," Dudley said, "Your grandfather makes your old man work hard." He started into the kitchen to greet his wife when he turned to his son and said very plainly, "But if I ever get word you use what I teach you to bully other kids, I'll make you black-and-blue. Do you understand me?"

Michael nodded and went to get changed. Dudley walked in and kissed his wife.

"I don't see why you say that threat Dudley," Emily said, "He's a nice boy and he obviously has gotten your kindness in him. I mean, when we met in University, you never used your boxing skills to pick on other kids, like the others did. You even stuck up for the victims a few times." Dudley smiled and knew that looks could deceive. He remembered that fateful night and how his life changed because of it.

"Well, I need to change as well," Dudley said, "Got to keep in shape. And dinner smells wonderful love." Emily smiled at the compliment and watched her husband walk away.

"He seems so hard on himself and Michael sometimes," Emily said quietly, "I wish I knew why." She soon heard Dudley's voice directing Michael in how to box. And soon after, Dudley's usual workout on the punching bag.


	3. Unexpected Guests

Chapter 3 Unexpected Guests

The following day, things went pretty normal at the Dursley residence. But as Dudley got dressed and worked through the day, he couldn't help but feel something was going to happen that day. For the most part, he shook it off. But as he drove into his driveway, he heard a small crack down the street. And there stood two men dressed in normal clothes who hadn't been there before. The taller man on the left had a round face and was dressed in semi-formal clothes of pants and a short sleeve button up shirt. The shorter man had on pants and a short sleeve button up shirt as well. The one on the right also wore glasses and had very untidy hair. Dudley stared at them, more so on the right. He felt his heart beat faster as he recognized the hair and the eyes, as those eyes weren't unlike his own daughters.

"Hi Big D," Harry Potter said as they got closer.

"Harry?" Dudley replied in complete disbelief. The last time he had any contact with the magical world was when the members of the Order of the Phoenix who were helping his parents and him hide came in and said that You-know-Who was dead and that they were no longer in danger, so they could go home. He had hoped to see his cousin one more time, but that never happened until now. "Why are you here?" he finally asked.

"Well Dudley, this is my friend Neville Longbottom. He works at my old school," Harry said as Neville put his hand out to shake it, "We were interested in having a chat with you and your daughter."

Dudley was shaking Neville's hand when he looked at Harry. "Jane?" he asked, and Harry nodded. "My daughter?" he asked again, "She's been accepted?"

"Yes," Neville said, "That's why we are here, to deliver to her, her letter. I thought bringing Harry would help break the ice."

Dudley looked a bit worried. "At least that big man didn't come," he thought as he walked to the house door. "You may come in," he said before going in and saying, "Em, you better put dinner on hold for a bit. We have some unexpected guests. Jane, Michael, living room please." Neville and Harry followed Dudley in. Harry saw Dudley's awards and gave a little smile. The two of them sat themselves on a small couch and waited for the rest of the family to show up.

Dudley and Emily came in and Emily said, "Hello, I'm Emily Dursley. Who might you be? And are you associates from Grunnings?"

Neville looked at Harry before saying, "This is Harry Potter. I'm Neville Longbottom. No Mrs. Dursley, we are here about a schooling opportunity for your daughter Jane."

"Jane?" asked Michael as he walked in. Harry immediately saw he had his father's build, but not the gut his father once had. "What sort of opportunity?"

"Did someone say my name?" asked Jane as she came in. Harry noted she had her mother's face, but his mother's eyes.

"Hello Jane," Neville said, "I'm here to offer you a chance incoming to the school I teach at."

"What's it called?" Jane asked.

"H-" Neville started before Dudley said, "Hogwarts." The rest of his family looked at him.

"How did you know the name Dudley?" Emily asked. Dudley looked taken back.

"Because I went there," Harry said, "I'm Dudley's cousin."

"You never mentioned him in your family," Emily said looking at her husband again.

"We didn't get along so great when growing up, and when we became adults, we just drifted apart," Dudley said.

"So, why do you want me at this school?" Jane asked, "I'm not that smart. Michael always pulled better grades than I do." Michael nodded with a smile on his face.

"Because Jane," Neville said, "You're a witch."

"That's not nice to call her!" Michael said standing up and a bit angry. Emily also looked angered at Neville's comment. Dudley looked on with a mixture of fear and relaxation.

"He didn't mean it as an insult," Harry said, "He meant she has magical powers, like he does and I do."

"Prove it," Michael said sitting back down.

"All right," Harry said drawing his wand and waved it around. The chair Michael was on slowly rose higher into the air. Emily and Jane looked at the rising chair and boy with shock. Dudley was just happy no one was getting a new appendage.

When he finally noticed, Michael grabbed the edges and said, "I believe you." Harry then waved his wand and Michael and the chair returned to the floor.

As this happened, Neville handed Jane her letter, which she opened and read. "This is unbelievable," she said as she read, "Mommy, Daddy may I go please?"

Emily looked as though the weight of everything said and shown in the room had hit her. Her lip quivered and was about to speak when Dudley said, "Yes, you may." Emily looked at her husband for making such a quick decision.

"Excellent," Neville said, "Now if you like I can show you where to go to get your things, or would you like Harry to help with that?" Harry looked at Neville. Not once did Neville mention that line in their talks before.

"Harry will do," Dudley said.

"Excellent," Neville said standing up, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have other letters to deliver. See you at school Jane."

"Bye Mr. Longbottom," Jane said as Neville walked to the door. As the door shut, there was a crack and Neville was gone. The eyes turned to Harry. Harry had to think of something.

"It's getting late for me as well," Harry said, "But I would like to invite you over to my house for dinner. We have an excellent cook and would be a good time to tell you more about the magical world."

Emily and Dudley looked into each other's eyes. She immediately recognized the look in her husband's eyes as one that would make them accept the dinner invitation. "We'd love too," Emily said, "Where do we drive to?"

"My wife and I will pick you up, say tomorrow at five thirty?" Harry offered.

"That will do," Dudley said.

"Then, I must be off," Harry said standing up, "It was a pleasure meeting all of you." Harry walked to the door and let himself out. And soon there was a faint pop.

"We have the same eyes," Jane noted smiling as she reread her letter. Michael left the room, unsure what to make of what happened. Emily looked at Dudley and he knew he had some explaining to do.


	4. The Night Before

Chapter 4 The Night before

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley were getting ready for bed when Emily spoke calmly to her husband, "Dudley, would you mind explaining in detail why you never told me about your cousin or that he and our daughter were different?"

Dudley sighed as he sat down on the bed. "It started when Harry's parents were murdered by this really evil guy," Dudley started. He continued on about how Harry had been left on his parents's house and how he, his parents, and everyone else made Harry's life a living torture with constant bullying. "Then when he turned eleven, he received a letter to Hogwarts and left for there, only returning once for summer breaks," Dudley continued, he was thankful Emily had remained quiet through his confession, "And still during his breaks, mum, dad and I were cruel to him. That boy I was, you would have hated him."

"But Dudley, when we met, you were anything but that awful child you once were. I just don't see how you could become such a different person," Emily interjected.

"That change happened when I was fifteen," Dudley said, "When Harry and I were attacked by Dementors." Dudley gave a shudder at their name.

"By what?" Emily asked.

"Dementors," Dudley said, again shuddering, "Harry reckoned they were sent by the same guy who wanted him dead. These things are horrible. They were invisible to me, but I still felt what they did." Dudley began breathing deep.

"What do they do?" Emily asked concerned as she has never seen Dudley like this

"They make you relive your worst experiences," Dudley said, "They made me see what I really was. They made me see how evil a person I was. All my happiness was being taken away. Then the darkness and sorrow went away and I saw a bright beautiful silver stag coming at me. Harry had conjured it to fight them. It drove them away and I was really weak from them. After that, I wanted to try to say thanks to Harry, but I couldn't get the courage until the last time we saw each other til today." Emily looked at her husband, his face was pale and palms sweaty. She knew right then this was not some elaborate joke. She went and sat next to her husband. After a few minutes, Dudley composed himself.

"As for our daughter being a witch, like Harry's mom," Dudley said, "I had no idea until I saw those two standing down the street."

"And that's why you accepted his dinner invitation?" Emily asked.

"Yeah," Dudley said, "That and so Michael and Jane can meet their only relatives on their grandmother's side."

"All right, we'll go then," Emily said laying down.

Jane Dursley was lying wide awake, holding her letter tightly. "I can't believe it," she said, "I really can't." She was thinking on how there were those instances in her life when something unexplained happened in her favor. She soon dosed off dreaming about what this new family was like and if there were any kids around her age.

Many miles away in the town of Godric's Hollow, Harry Potter was getting ready for bed with his wife Ginny. Harry had informed Ginny about where he went and his invitation for dinner. Ginny was a bit angry at the sudden news of a dinner the following night with a person who had hurt Harry when he was younger.

"He sounds like a young Draco," Ginny said brushing her red hair.

"Ginny, he's my cousin," Harry said, "He's a

"A cousin who made your early life a living hell," Ginny said cutting Harry off, "I don't see why you had to invite them for dinner." She gave Harry a piercing glare.

"Because it was the right thing to do," Harry said, "If Petunia and Vernon haven't changed, they'll probably disown Jane. I'm his only relative who could help him. It's the right thing to do. You weren't there when I left that house twenty-two years ago. Dud actually cared about me. It's the least we can do."

Ginny sighed. "How do you expect to pick them up?"

"Either Floo Powder like I once was, or apparition," Harry said, "If it's the later then I'll need your help taking two. I don't want to accidentally splinch one of them. And if it's the former, I'll need someone to show it won't hurt."

"Yeah, something tells me that this won't go over to well," Ginny said with a laugh. She stood up and laid down next to Harry. "Sometimes, you are just too caring," Ginny said.

"Hey, that quality saved my life a few times," Harry said chuckling.

"I know," Ginny said before kissing Harry.


	5. Fathers and Sons

Chapter 5 Fathers and Sons

Dudley sat behind his desk in his office looking at a letter that was just delivered at noon. It read:

Dear Dudley,

I have arranged for transporting your family to my house by Floo Powder. This was the method the Weasleys used to transport me to their home when you ate that Ton- Tongue toffee. Please make sure that your fireplace is clear of anything. I plan to arrive about five thirty. Have a nice day and see you then.

Your cousin

Harry

Dudley gave a weak smile as he recalled his first experience with wizard sweets.

Suddenly there was a buzz and a voice came over a speaker, "Mr. Dursley, your father wishes you to see him, now." Dudley shook his head. He recalled the note he left his father noting something important he found out about Jane and needed to inform him at once. He left his office and went up the stairs to his father's office. Vernon's secretary allowed Dudley to enter.

"Hello Dudley, now what's with this note saying something about my granddaughter?" Vernon asked smiling, motioning for his son to sit down.

Dudley sat and cleared his throat and started slowly, "Well dad, last night Emily, Jane, Michael, and I had a visit from Harry." Vernon looked at Dudley with shock and anger. Since they had been free to go home, Vernon Dursley had tried very hard, and was happy with his success, never to mention his wife's nephew. Dudley knew, whatever his father had expected him to say, this was far from it.

"What did _he_ want?" Vernon asked coldly.

"He and a friend of his were there to deliver Jane a letter," Dudley said, again slowly, but clearly, "It seems she's a witch."

Vernon Dursley stood up glaring at his son with a gaze he had never done before. "She's one of them?" Vernon asked acidly, "A freak? How could you make one of them Dudley?" Dudley stood up as well looking at his father. He knew his dad wouldn't like this news, but Jane was his daughter and that meant more than Vernon's being his father.

"Don't call my daughter that," Dudley said.

"That's what she is," Vernon said, "Unless you make sure she won't go to that freak school. I forbid you from sending her there."

"It's not your choice dad," Dudley said, "It is Emily's, Jane's, and mine. You didn't see the light in her eyes when Harry and his friend told her. She was so happy."

"If you let her go, I'll. . ." Vernon started.

"You'll what?" Dudley asked cutting Vernon off, "Disown her or me? Do it then. I don't care what you think of this. I just thought you should know this about Jane. Send mum my love. I'm taking the rest if the day off." With that, Dudley left his father's office. He walked down the flights of stairs, went into his car and sat there.

"That was the first fight I've had with dad in a long time," Dudley thought as he started the car up, "But at least this time I was right and I won." Dudley then drove home.

When he got to his house, Emily was standing on the front step. He got out of the car and walked up to her.

"Hello dear," Emily said, "I take it your father didn't take the news well?"

"What gave you that idea?" Dudley asked.

"Well, your face and a phone call I just got from him saying 'If you want your job, keep her out of there.'" Emily said.

"What's your thought?" Dudley asked.

"Let him fire you," Emily said, "I've always thought your father was a bit of a bigot. If he does this because he doesn't like what his granddaughter is, then just leave the company. I'm sure you can get another job elsewhere."

"Thanks Em," Dudley said, "I needed those words." Dudley went on to explain what was said and about Harry's note.

"That's interesting," Emily said, "I'll make sure the kids are ready by then."

"So, how are they taking it?" Dudley asked.

"Well, Jane is hyper as ever," Emily said, "And Michael has been sulking a bit. He won't talk about it to me. You want to try?"

"All right," Dudley said, "I'll give him a try." Dudley entered and went to his son's room. He knocked and waited.

"I don't want to talk mum," said his son's voice.

"I'm not your mother and I'm coming in," Dudley replied opening the door, "Now, why have you been sulking so much?"

Michael looked taken back seeing his father standing there. "It's nothing," Michael said.

"Rarely in this family is anything 'nothing'," Dudley said, "Now tell or I'll take down the boxing equipment and not show you any more moves."

"All right, it's Jane and her going to this school," Michael said.

"And what about it?" asked Dudley.

"What if she's picked on and I'm not there to defend her?"

"What do you mean?"

"At school, there are some guys who want to pick on her, but I stop them before they have a chance. That's why I wanted to learn to box, so I could protect her."

"Michael, listen to me. Jane will always be your little sister, no matter what. She will be fine. My cousin Harry was fine there. He had loads of fun and he always came back home safe. Sometimes things happen to people that we don't expect, but that doesn't mean your feelings for them need to change. Now cheer up and make sure you're ready by five thirty. We're being picked up for dinner."

"All right dad," Michael said. Dudley left his son's room smiling

"So he wanted to fight to protect his sister," Dudley thought as he went to clear out debris from the fireplace, "He's not becoming what I was after all."


	6. Common Eyes

Chapter 6 Common Eyes

The Dursley family was sitting in their living room near the fireplace. As five thirty grew closer, the anxiety in the room rose. Dudley had told his wife and children what he knew about how they would travel, but that only lessened their anxiety a little. Jane started popping her knuckles, a habit she and her mother share.

"Pipsqueak, would you stop that?" Michael asked loudly.

"Don't call your sister 'pip-'," Emily said when she saw green flames burst out of nowhere in the fireplace and a womanly figure appeared and stepped out. She had red hair and was dressed in a cloak. Ginny Weasley Potter looked around at Harry's relatives.

"Hello," she said holding out her hand to shake, "I'm Ginny, Harry's wife. He apologizes for not coming first to pick you up, but there was some last minute paper work he needed to do. So he asked me to come."

Emily walked forward and shook Ginny's hand. "Hello, I'm Emily Dursley and these are my children, Michael and Jane." Michael and Jane stared at Ginny in partial disbelief. Ginny made note that Jane had Harry's eyes.

Hello," Ginny said to the children before looking at Dudley. She felt a mixture of emotions, partial anger at him for his treatment of Harry and other similar feelings. She was about to continue when more flames appeared in the fireplace and this time Harry walked out of there. Harry looked around and saw Ginny was already there.

"Hello," Harry said drawing his wand and making a small fire in the fireplace, "Shall we get going?" The four Dursleys looked from one to the other. Finally Dudley walked forward.

"So, where are we going?" he asked.

"Just say the 'Potter residence, Godric's Hollow.'" Harry said holding a small bag of Floo Powder. Dudley took some and walked to the fire place.

"Potter residence, Godric's Hollow," Dudley said tossing the powder into the small fire. The red flames turned green and Dudley stepped into it. He felt himself spinning quickly until he finally stopped and stepped out into a kitchen.

"Hi, you better move so the person behind you doesn't hit you," said a small boy. Dudley moved and then looked at the small boy. "I'm Albus Potter," Albus said holding his hand out for Dudley to shake, "Mom asked me to watch the grate and help you through." Dudley simply nodded before sitting in a chair. Soon the fire place erupted with green flames again and his son Michael appeared.

"That was wicked," he said looking around.

"You better move," Albus said, "Before the next person bumps into you." Michael realized Albus was talking to him and moved quickly. His timing was good as Jane came next.

"Wow," Jane said as she first looked at the kitchen when Michael pulled her arm to move her out of the way. "What was that for?" Jane asked.

"So the person behind you doesn't hit you," Albus said looking at the sibling when their mother appeared in the grate. She was about to fall when Dudley caught her.

"Thanks dear," Emily said as she stood up. Right after she did, Ginny and Harry apparated into the kitchen.

"Master Harry," came a voice from a small creature wearing a necklace, "Kreacher will have dinner ready in fifteen minutes." Then Kreacher returned to finishing the meal. The Dursleys looked at Kreacher.

"What is that?" Jane asked first.

"Kreacher," Albus said, "He's our house-elf." Jane and her family looked somewhat confused by that statement.

"His name is Kreacher and our servant," Harry said, "Let's wait in the living room until he's done." Though still confused, the Dursleys followed Harry and Ginny into the living room, which was filled with many comfy chairs and couches. Albus went to get his brother and sister.

"Didn't you get that thing from your god-father?" Dudley asked nodding his head at the kitchen.

"Yes," Harry said, "House-elves are servants who will follow their master's order. He is an excellent cook. I'm sure you'll like it."

"Before we eat, are there any questions you want to ask?" Ginny asked.

"Where do I get my things on the letter?" Jane asked quickly.

"In Diagon Alley," Harry said, "It's behind a small bar called 'The Leaky Cauldron.' It would be mostly invisible to the muggles on the street."

"Muggles?" Emily asked.

"It our term for non-magical people," Ginny said, "Anything else?" But before anyone could ask a small red haired girl, holding a broomstick was being chased by an older black-haired boy .

"Give it back Lily," the boy said.

"No James! Not until you fix what you did to my doll," Lily said.

"Hello you two, you do know we have guests over?" Harry said drawing his wand and waving it. James' broomstick vanished and Albus came in.

"James turned Lily's doll all maroon," Albus said to his parents sitting down. He looked at the Dursleys. "Hello again," he said. James sat down next to his brother and Lily took the other side.

"These are my children, James, Albus, and Lily," Harry said, "And kids, these are your cousins, Dudley, his wife Emily, their son Michael and daughter Jane." Dudley, Emily and Michael nodded.

"Hi," Jane said, "Do any of you go to Hogwarts?"

"I do," James said, "Al is one year below me and Lily is starting this coming year."

"So, what's Hogwarts like?" Michael asked.

"It's really big," James said, "Seven stories tall, plus dungeons. And there are four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. The really bad kids get sent to Slytherin."

"James," Harry said with a hint of anger, "No bad mouthing the other houses. Yes, there were some Dark Wizards who came from there, but there were also some very excellent wizards as well."

"How does someone decide which one they get put into?" Emily asked.

"The new students are sorted by a hat," Ginny said, "The Sorting Hat decides where you go."

"So, which house were you in?" Dudley asked taking in everything he has been told.

"Harry, my brothers and I were all in Gryffindor," Ginny said, "Each house has its own list of preferred qualities. Gryffindors are known for bravery. Ravenclaws are known for their intelligence. Slytherins are known for their ambition for the future. And Hufflepuffs are known for kindness and general acceptance."

"So, how much older are than your sister Michael?" Harry asked. Michael looked a bit shocked that Harry had spoken to him. He expected them to focus on his sister.

"Three years older," Michael said.

"Hey, that's the same between me and Lily," James said.

Suddenly a voice croaked, "Master Harry and guests, dinner is ready."

"Thanks Kreacher," Harry said, "Let's go eat." They stood up and walked the dining room. In the middle of the circular table were many dishes ranging from soups to roast beef. There was also some pumpkin juice for children and some mead for the adults. Seating proved to be an interesting event as Michael wished to sit next to his sister, but she wished to sit between Albus and Lily. Dudley aimed at sitting next to Harry, with Emily on his other side. In the end, they sat: Harry, Ginny, Lily, Jane, Albus, Michael, James, Emily, and Dudley. Once they were comfortable, they started passing the food around.

"Is there any soda pop?" Jane asked. James, Albus, and Lily looked at her with weird looks.

"What's that?" James asked.

"A muggle drink," Harry said, "And sorry, but no. We do have some pumpkin juice. It is quite good."

"Ehh," Michael and Jane.

"What is the rule when it comes to food?" Emily asked helping herself to some roast beef.

"Try it first and if you don't like it, you don't have to have it," Michael and Jane said in unison.

"This mead is very good," Dudley said taking a sip.

"Glad you like it Dud," Harry said and added in a whisper, "Last time you saw that brand, it was bouncing off your head." Dudley looked at Harry as Harry smiled remembering the same night.

"So, how much do you pay Kreacher?" Emily asked.

"Kreacher doesn't want to be paid," Harry said, "To most house-elves, payment is not wanted. They take pleasure from serving their master."

"Then what did you do to make Kreacher so happy?" Dudley asked, "From what I remember, he was dead sent against serving you when you got him."

"That locket he wears," Harry said, "I found it and it turned out to belong to my god-father's brother, who Kreacher really liked. And when I gave it to Kreacher and treated him nicely, we warmed up to each other."

"So what are the classes like?" Jane asked Albus.

"Well, when you start, you take some basic courses. There's Transfiguration, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Charms, Astronomy, History of Magic, and Flying lessons," Albus replied.

"Which class does Mr. Longbottom teach?" Jane asked.

"You know Neville?" Albus asked.

"He delivered my letter with your dad," Jane said.

"Ah, Professor Longbottom teaches Herbology and is the Head of Gryffindor House," Albus said. Meanwhile, James was having fun comparing Michael's school to Hogwarts.

"Those are some boring sounding class' mate," James said.

"They are," Michael said, "So, what's Hogwarts' Football team or teams like?"

"Football?" James asked, "Is that a sport?" Michael looked taken back.

"It's one of the world's most popular sports," Michael said.

"Wait, is that the one with only one ball and one goal?" James asked thinking of how one of his dorm mates talked about the sport occasionally.

"Yeah," Michael said.

"Sounds boring," James said, "Quidditch is much better."

"Kwedditch?" Michael repeated.

"Yep," James said, "Seven player on each team, with three goals and four balls in play."

"Sounds complicated," Michael said.

"At first, but once you get the hang of it, it's like flying a broom," James said, "Dad was the seeker for the Gryffindor team and Mom was the chaser."

"Seeker? Chaser?" Michael asked, "What positions are those?" James made a small laugh, and went on to explain the different positions on each team and how there were three goals for the keeper to protect.

"I can see why you call Football boring," Michael said with a laugh.

And dinner passed without any problems. Dessert was equally pleasing. When they had finished the food Harry said, "Kids, why don't you take Jane and Michael to your rooms? And James can fix your doll." His children looked at their father, though his face had a warm smile, they knew by the tone something big was going down.

"All right," Lily said getting up, "I'll show you my room Jane."

"Okay," Jane said excitedly. The two girls could be heard racing up the steps.

James sighed, "I only did it for some fun." He walked off to fix the doll.

"If your still confused about Quidditch, I have some books on it with pictures," Albus said to Michael.

"Thanks," Michael said. And that pair also went up the stairs. The four remaining adults looked at each other.

"Emily, why don't we leave the cousins to talk? They probably have a lot to catch up on," Ginny suggested.

"Sure," Emily said looking at the two men and then to Ginny.

"Let's talk in my study," Harry said standing up and leading the way. Dudley followed Harry into a nicely organized study filled with papers of parchment. Harry closed the door and tapped it with his wand. "So no one can eavesdrop," Harry said sitting down in one chair and Dudley another.

"Sounds good," Dudley said.

"So, how are you taking all this?" Harry asked.

"So-so, I suppose," Dudley said, "At first I was scared, but Jane is still Jane in the end."

"Scared of what?" Harry asked.

"Of Michael not liking his sister much anymore," Dudley said, "He can be as stubborn as dad sometimes." Harry nodded and recalled the events he saw in the Pensieve from Severus Snape's memories. Aunt Petunia calling her sister a 'Freak' and other hurtful things. "But he still loves her," Dudley continued, "And seems upset he won't be there to protect her when she's at school."

"Jane seems to be loving what happened," Harry said.

"I know, she's even more hyper than normally. I should have guessed she was special when I saw you have the same eyes. I noticed your son Albus also has your eyes," Dudley said.

"Yeah, the only one," Harry said, "He usually plays mediator between Lily and James."

"Those are your parent's names, right?" Dudley asked.

"Yes," Harry said, "Speaking of parents, have you told either of yours?"

"Well, I worked at Grunnings with dad," Dudley said, "And after I got your note, I went in and told him about you visiting and Jane's letter."

"How did he take it?" Harry asked.

"Sometimes, some things never change," Dudley said with a sad expression on his face, "We had a heated argument. He wanted me to keep Jane away from you and Hogwarts or possibly be disowned. I told him Jane meant more to me than he did and left." Dudley let out a sigh. It felt nice to tell someone else about his ordeal, especially someone who knew his father like he did.

Harry smiled at his cousin. "You've really come around in the past twenty years," Harry said, "So, where did you and Emily meet up?"

"At University," Dudley said, "My grades were decent and I got in on a boxing scholarship. I hired her as a tutor to help me out in English. Writing has never been my best,"

"I never noticed," Harry said, "And you hit it off?"

"Yeah," Dudley said, "She's a teacher now. With her help, I got a degree in business and was able to earn most of my position at Grunnings, if I still have it that is." Dudley checked his watch out of habit. "Wow, it's nine thirty all ready?" he noted. Harry checked his watch as well.

"Looks like it," Harry said, "You going to head out?"

"Yeah, got to see if dad or mum left any messages," Dudley said.

"All right, let's get your family together," Harry said, opening the door. He saw a small pink tube be pulled away.

"What was that?" Dudley asked.

"An eavesdropping device called an Extendable Ear," Harry said, "Ginny's brother George sells them at his joke shop."

"Which one is George?" Dudley asked.

"One of the twins who gave you that sweet," Harry said, "His twin brother died in the final battle at Hogwarts."

"Oh," Dudley said. As he and Harry walked to the kitchen, they found Emily and Ginny talking like old friends.

"How are you two getting along?" Harry asked.

"We're swapping stories about being the only daughters with multiple brothers," Ginny said.

"I thought I had it bad with two older and two younger, but six older," Emily gave a laugh at some joke that was above Harry and Dudley. Then in came the kids.

"Get along well?" Dudley asked.

"Yeah," Michael said smiling. Harry noted a slight bulge in Michael's pants pocket.

"Were you given something by one of my sons?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean?" Michael asked in retort.

"Show what you have," Dudley said. With that, Michael showed some strange colored pills.

"Skiving Snacks," Harry said before drawing his wand causing more of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes sweets to come out.

"What are they?" Emily asked, picking one up.

"Meant to help you get out of class," Harry said, "One end causes some problem, like a nosebleed or fainting, or puking; while the other end fixes it. Ginny's brothers designed them."

"I told you wouldn't be able to get them home," Jane said. Lily nodding in agreement.

"You two seem to get along really well," Ginny said to her daughter.

"Yep," Lily said putting her arm around Jane.

Ginny turned back to Emily. "So, send us a letter when you want to go pick up Jane's school supplies," Ginny said, "We'll come along that day."

"We will," Emily said. And once all the good-byes were said, the Dursley's were off home.

"Oh, don't worry about the connection Big D, they'll end it at midnight," Harry said.

"Thanks Harry, for everything," Dudley said before leaving Godric's Hollow.


	7. Blood to Blood

Chapter 7: Blood to Blood

Dudley Dursley sat in his arm chair in his living room thinking about the past few hours he spent with his cousin Harry. Never in his life did Dudley have such a pleasant time with Harry. And his family absolutely adored the Potters. Even though his family was non-magical, except for Jane, they had found common grounds anyone could understand. Emily, being the wife of a hard worker and being the only daughter of many boys. Michael, being the oldest son and enjoying teasing the younger sibling. And Jane found a sister she never knew she had. The night had been nearly perfect. The perfection had ended when Michael noted there was a new message on the answering machine before he and his sister went to bed. Dudley sighed when he heard and had been expecting it in the back of his mind. He waited for the kids to go to sleep before he played it. And so, Dudley rose from his chair, went over to the machine and hit play.

Instantly he heard his mother's voice saying, "Diddykins, it's mom. Would you please pick up the phone? Your father told me about what happened and I wanted to talk about it. Please pick up. It's five forty now. Please tell me you're just out shopping and not at _his_ place. Call me as soon as you get this."

"That was more pleasant than expected," Emily said standing in the kitchen doorway. She started walking to her husband. "Ironic she only just missed us," she said.

"Yeah, ironic," Dudley said, checking his watch. It was nine forty. "I think I'll call now," Dudley said. And so he picked up the phone and dialed Number Four Privet Drive. Dudley listened to the ringing on the other end until finally, after what seemed like forever, it stopped.

"Hello, Dursley residence," Petunia answered.

"Hello mom," Dudley said, "We just got in and saw your message." There was an audible gasp on the other end.

"So, you went to . . . " Petunia started.

"My cousin's home?" Dudley finished.

"Yes."

"Yes, Emily, Michael, Jane and I went."

"Did they treat you well?"

"They were very nice mom. Dinner was excellent, as was dessert. Jane and Michael got a long real well with Harry's kids. It was like they've known each other for years."

"You left Jane and Michael alone with his children?" his mother asked terrified.

"He let my grandchildren alone with those mini-freaks?!" Dudley heard his father shout in the background. "Give it here Petunia!"

"No Vernon! We agreed I'd talk with Dudley when he called."

"Mom, remind dad what the cardiologist told him about his temper," Dudley said.

"Oh like you should talk, telling him like that at work," Petunia snapped back.

"I was being civil until he insulted my daughter," Dudley said calmly, "Are you saying you wouldn't defend me if Aunt Marge insulted me, even if she had a heart problem?" Petunia was at a lost for words.

"Don't speak about the dead like that," Petunia finally said. Dudley shook his head and realized what he forgot to tell Harry and Dudley knew Harry would love to hear it: Aunt Marge had passed on a few years ago. The image of Harry mourning a woman who had been so horrible with no shred of kindness to him made Dudley laugh on the inside.

"Speaking of the dead, it seems one of Harry's sons has his eyes. And he named his daughter after," Dudley slowed as the words formed in his mouth for the first time in his life, "Aunt Lily." There was a much louder gasp on the other line from his mother and what sounded like the receiver hitting the carpet floor.

He heard heavy, quick footsteps and then his father yelling, "What did you just say to your mother? She just fainted on the floor!"

"Nothing uncivilized," Dudley said a bit shocked at the fact he made his mother faint, "Just that Harry named his daughter after Aunt Lily."

"What did you just say!" Vernon yelled.

"I just called my mother's sister by a proper name," Dudley said, "And please calm down dad. You might have a heart attack with your blood pressure this high." Vernon made deep breaths trying to calm down. Dudley was happy to hear that his father was calming down. Dudley then heard some murmuring. "What was that Petunia dear?" Dudley heard his father ask his mother. "'Let . . . it . . . go'?" Vernon sounded aloud. Dudley guessed his mother was only just conscious and muttering to his father. "I will not let it go Petunia, the boy has finally gone off the deep end! He's allowing his own children to be near those people!" Vernon replied.

"Dad," Dudley said loudly.

"What is it?" Vernon said, turning his attention to his son.

"I love you. Give mom my love and I'll talk to you when you've calmed down," Dudley said before pulling the receiver away and heard his father bellow, "What do you mean by-" And no more came though as Dudley turned off the phone.

"Everything all right?" Emily asked coming to her husband.

"I just made my mom faint, give my father a possible heart attack and am very glad we left our cell phones home," Dudley said.

"Well, I think you were brilliant," Emily said before kissing Dudley, "Let's go to bed now."

"All right," Dudley said, "I think we should have mom and dad over tomorrow to settle this once and for all."

"And some said your were a stupid pig," Emily said with a laugh.

"I was, until I decided to work at learning," Dudley replied chuckling.


	8. Dinner Plans

Author's note: Holy feces! Two days and I have 32 reviews and so many favs on this work. I'm touched. The reason this isn't on the first seven chapters is I already had those written and didn't want to alter them after uploading. And I didn't realize until I had finished the fourth chapter, I took the same names as the kids in Mary Poppins.

Disclaimer: I own only that which I make myself and nothing else. All original Harry Potter Story characters are property of JK Rowling.

Chapter 8: Dinner Plans

Dudley Dursley woke the following morning with a purpose. He saw only two streets before him. Either he convinces his parents that Jane is still Jane and they can at least reach some civil terms, or he fails and his parents remain as they are now and the likely hood of meeting them again in a pleasant way would be unlikely. He he'd let his wife and son talk to his mother, while he and Jane talk to his father.

When he finally left his bed and got dressed, he went down to his wife to explain his idea.

"Interesting plan," Emily said drinking a cup of coffee, "But why have Michael help me talk with your mother? Wouldn't it be better to talk men-to-man and women-to-woman?"

"No," Dudley said as he drank his, "Dad will be the worse of them and I want to have Jane there so he can see she's the same wonderful child he gave piggyback rides to. Mom was older than Aunt Lily, so Michael can relate to her on both being older and protective, and being the one not selected to go."

"I see," Emily said, "Wait, how do you know your mom was older? I thought you never spoke of her in your house."

"A feeling. I don't know how to explain it, but I just get this picture of my mom looking after Harry's mom," Dudley said, shaking his head a little. He checked his watch. "Well, time to go see dad at work," Dudley said, "Wish me luck."

"You won't need it, you'll be brilliant," Emily said. Dudley gave a weak smile and left the house. He got in his car and drove to Grunnings. He did his usual walk up the four flights of stairs. He walked up to his office door and entered.

"Mr. Dursley," his mousey haired secretary said, "Mr. Dursley wants you to see him right when you get in."

"Thanks Alice," Dudley said with a troubled face.

"Is anything wrong Mr. Dursley?" Alice asked.

"Nothing you can fix," Dudley said, "Have a nice day." And Dudley left before hearing Alice's reply his compliment. Dudley walked up the same stairs he did yesterday, but this time he was feeling braver and smarter. He was not very good at chess, despite Emily constantly trying to teach him so he's better, but he knew enough to know how to attack this problem. He stopped in front of his father's secretary.

"He's open," the small woman said, "I'd be careful if I were you. I haven't seen him this angry since we lost the Mason account." Dudley nodded and went in.

"Hello dad," Dudley said upon entering. His father looked up at Dudley behind very red eyes; he must not have slept much last night. "How's mom doing?" Dudley asked.

"Oh now you care about her, even after what you said?" Vernon asked angrily.

"I always care," Dudley said, "It's just some times our views don't meet well. So, is she all right?"

"She's fine," Vernon said, "Still a bit shaken after last night, after what you said, but she'll be all right."

"I'm glad to hear it," Dudley said, "Now, why did you wish to see me?" Dudley kept a straight face on.

"Yes, it's about your job," Vernon said, Dudley was expecting this. "It seems I was a bit angry when I said what I did yesterday," Vernon went on. He looked like he was trying not to repeat yesterday. "I'd like to make amends." Dudley kept his straight face, but was very happy inside.

"Dad, why don't we talk about this at my house at dinner? You and mom come around, say six this evening?" Dudley offered, "More comfortable and less chance of people eavesdropping on us."

The cogs in Vernon's head were spinning fast. The business part of him that was awake realized that they'd be meeting in Dudley's territory. Dudley would have subtle control over everything then went on. He knew Dudley was decent in this type of arena, but Emily was a much better strategist. He hoped one of his grandchildren picked that up to one day help Grunnings grow. Vernon now had to choose between talking now, on little sleep, one-on-one, or going there and a possible four-on-two attack later, but he'd have more rest and be ready for it. Finally, he decided.

"Brilliant idea," Vernon said, looking both happy and relieved as he'd be able to get some more rest before they talked again.

"Great," Dudley said happy he had won the pre-emptive battle. Now all he had to do was hope Emily and Michael could get his mother with them. With no one at his side, he knew his father would either concede or be so angry he'd have a heart attack. He vehemently hoped for the former.

"Now I want those P. Smith reports on my desk by noon, or you will be out of a job," Vernon said.

"Will do," Dudley said before rising and leaving.

As he passed his father's secretary, he heard his father say over the speaker, "Janet, if I have a call or visitor, send them to Dudley until noon. I won't be taking any calls."

"Alright Mr. Dursley," Janet said over the speaker. She looked at Dudley and wondered what had happened between the pair. Dudley returned to his office, warning Alice about his father's command and went straight to work on the P. Smith reports.

By eleven thirty, Dudley had over forty calls or people sent to him. He also was just finishing the last bit on the report his father wanted so badly. He had a smile on his face after he pressed the save button and send to his father. With that work done, he decided to call his wife.

"Hello?" Emily said, answering the phone.

"Hi Em," Dudley said.

"Oh Dudley, I was worried when I hadn't heard from you," Emily said.

"Don't worry I still have my job and I got dad and mom to come over to dinner," Dudley said, "He probably suspects something."

"With all his years in business, he'd be stupid not to," Emily said, "I'll make sure everything is ready by. . ."

"Six," Dudley said.

"Plenty of time," Emily said, "Have a nice day."

"You too," Dudley said before putting his phone down.

Come noon, Vernon had started accepting calls and people again. This made Dudley's day pass smoother until the end of the day, when he saw his father entering the lift.

"Dudley," Vernon said leaving to come over to his son, "Petunia and I will be over at quarter past five."

"I thought we agreed to dinner at six?" Dudley asked.

"Just because one has dinner later, doesn't mean we can't visit sooner, right?" Vernon asked, "Unless something's wrong with that?" Vernon smiled knowing he had cornered Dudley.

"No, just unexpected," Dudley said before going down the steps. He checked his watch. It was four thirty. He pulled his cell phone out and called his home.

"Dursley residence, Michael speaking," his son answered.

"Michael, please put your mother on the phone," Dudley said as he walked down the steps quickly.

"All right," Michael said before Dudley heard Michael say, "Mom, Dad's on the phone. It sounds urgent."

"All right, I'm coming," Emily said coming and picking up the receiver. "Yes Dudley?" she asked.

"Dad got me in the end, he and mom have decided on coming at five fifteen," Dudley said.

"I see, well luckily your children decided to help clean the house all day for tonight, so it's ready," Emily said. Dudley chuckled.

"Did you unplug the Wii-2 and PS6?" Dudley asked.

"You'd be surprised at how fast a threat of deleting their games and keeping the power plugs can move two kids," Emily said, "Everything but the food will be ready when they get here."

"God, you're wonderful," Dudley said reaching the first floor.

"Thanks," Emily said and added sarcastically, "Now drive safe and avoid the pedestrians."

"I won't," Dudley replied reaching his car, "Bye."

"Bye," Emily said before they both hung up. Dudley shook his head and thought about how he didn't deserve such a wonderful wife. He drove home with a smile on his face, knowing what ever will happen that night; it will be for the best.


	9. Just Desserts

Chapter 9: Just Desserts

Dudley Dursley changed into his nice black suit and waited in the lounge for his parent's arrival. Emily just checked the food again and knew it would be done by six. Michael was standing by the door to open it for them and Jane was planning on hugging her grandparents.

"Everything will be all right Dudley," Emily said coming in. She was wearing a nice sea-blue dress. "If things go south, it won't be the end of the world."

"No, the end of the world as I knew it came two days ago," Dudley said, "And things still feel fine." There was the sound of a car coming in the driveway and Dudley stood up. "Showtime," Dudley thought, standing up. He heard the car doors open and close and his parents walk up to the door. There was a knock and Michael opened it.

"Hi grandma. Hi grandpa," Michael said to his grandparents.

"Hello my little Mikeykins," Petunia said. Michael endured the name, despite his dislike of it.

"This is for Jane," he thought. Michael led his grandparents into the lounge. While Vernon Dursley's features hadn't changed much over the years, Petunia's did. Dudley looked on his mother's weathered face, the grey streaks in her hair and her thin glasses over her eyes.

"Hi mom, dad," Dudley said. Both his parents smiled. Dudley noted that their eyes were trying to keep watch, so they wouldn't be surprised.

Suddenly a voice cried out from behind everyone, "Hi Grandpa!" And Jane ran into Vernon's gut as he turned around, giving her grandfather the biggest physically possible hug she could manage. Vernon looked at his only granddaughter.

"What do I do now," Vernon thought, "She's appears to be the same girl Petunia and I gave a porcelain doll to for her last birthday. No. She's not that girl anymore. The moment she tries to use her . . . it, she'll be one of them. She won't be my family anymore. So, just keep up the appearances of liking her and hug he back."

"Hello poppet," Vernon said giving Jane a light hug. They released and Jane hugged her grandmother.

"Hi Grandma," Jane said.

"Hello dear," Petunia said looking at her granddaughter with a mixture of emotions. It seemed that she couldn't decide what to do next. She was saved when Jane released and sat down. Petunia and Vernon also sat down. Dudley looked at Emily and saw the look in her eyes.

"Mom," Emily said to Petunia, "Would you like to see what we're having for dinner?" Petunia looked at Vernon, who gave a quick nod.

"Sure," Petunia said standing up. She followed Emily and Michael soon got up and followed them in as well, closing the door to the kitchen. Vernon looked at his surroundings. There he sat, alone, while his granddaughter decided to move next to him and Dudley in the chair opposite him. He realized he made a mistake.

"So, are you scared of me now grandpa?" Jane asked as she came closer.

"What would give you that idea Poppet?" Vernon asked smiling.

"Your hug wasn't as tight as normal," Jane said, "Plus, you and grandma sat away from me, when you usually like for Michael and me to sit near you." Dudley loved his daughter's astuteness. She cut straight to the point, but still retained her sweetness. "So, are you scared of me?" she asked again.

"No dear, it's just that, well, you're different now," Vernon said

"You mean I'm older?" Jane asked as she sat down.

"No, it's because you're a- a-a-," Vernon stuttered, unable to say "witch" instead said, "One of them."

"A girl?" Jane asked smartly.

"No," Vernon said starting to get angry.

"Oh, you mean I'm a witch?" she asked looking into Vernon's eyes.

"Yes," Vernon said.

"What's wrong with that?" Jane asked.

"Well, your different from normal people, you can do things that aren't normal," Vernon said.

"But Grandpa, when we had dinner three weeks ago, everything was fine," Jane said, "And I was a witch then, so what's different now?" Vernon was getting red faced and at a loss for words.

Vernon was saved when Michael came in and said, "Dinner's ready." Vernon gave Jane one quick look and stood up. Jane got up and went in. Dudley followed. Like the night before, seating was in interesting event as neither Petunia nor Vernon wanted to sit next to Jane, but it seemed the others were trying to do just that. Finally they sat: Dudley, Emily, Petunia, Jane, Vernon, and Michael.

"As I was saying before we started to eat," Emily said to Petunia, "It seems one your sister's grandchildren and yours have inherited her eyes." Petunia looked at her food and didn't say anything. It looked like she was about to crack. Vernon, still angry about Jane cornering him, decided to make his view clear.

"So only freaks have those eyes?" Vernon asked loudly. All eyes were on him, save Petunia whose eyes were still on her plate. Jane looked hurt at the words.

"Vernon," Emily said, "Why must you be such a mean person? To insult and hate people just because they were different?"

"Those people aren't normal. And because of them we had to abandon our house for a year," Vernon said, "It's almost a shame they all didn't die in that war. The world would be better. ." But what Vernon was about to say, no one heard as one of the pies Emily made for dessert was on Vernon's face.

Dudley and Emily looked at Jane, wondering if she did it when they heard Michael say, "Don't insult my sister grandpa." Dudley turned to see Michael standing next to where a pie used to be, armed with another one. Vernon cleaned off his face, which was red, but whether that was his actual face or cherry stains, Dudley didn't know, and looked at his grandson.

"Fine, Petunia, we're leaving," Vernon bellowed getting up, "Come on." Petunia, whose eyes still looked down, got up and followed her husband out. Suddenly, Vernon stopped and looked at Dudley. "You can find a job elsewhere, you're fired," he said to Dudley before continuing his march out. When they were gone, Dudley looked at his son, who was smiling.

"Nice aim," Dudley said with a smile, "But you should have used the lemon meringue pie. It's messier and I like cherry best."

"I guess we won't be visiting grandma and grandpa anytime soon," Jane said sulking. She got up and left the room. Michael ran after her, wanting to cheer her up.

"If Michael hadn't thrown that pie," Emily said who still looked angry from Vernon's words, "I would have taken my honing steel to them." Dudley thought about what damage his wife wielding a seven pound, fourteen inch steel rod would have done to his father. Michael probably saved his grandfather's life with that pie.

Dudley helped Emily clean up the remains of dinner. His wife worked out her frustration destroying the food on the unclean dishes. Dudley learned soon into their relationship that Emily is best left alone at this point.

He was sitting in his normal chair, sipping some brandy when the phone rang.

"It's ten thirty, who could it be?" he asked as he picked up the phone. "Hello," he answered.

"I'm sorry," came his mother's voice on the other end.


	10. The Sister's Tale

Chapter 10 The Sister's Tale

Dudley Dursley sat in his car, waiting to move. "No, he wouldn't have left yet," Dudley said to himself. He thought back to the phone call he received from his mother last night. It had been quick and to the point. His mother apologized not saying nothing at dinner and asked for Dudley to come over after his father had left. Dudley agreed and his mother quickly hung up.

"Didn't want dad knowing she called," Dudley thought as he started up the car and drove out, "Must be important for her to do either." Dudley drove carefully and came to Privite Drive. He didn't see his father's car and drove to his old home. As he drove into the driveway, he saw his mother look out the window. Dudley got out of the car and approached his house. He knocked on the door and waited. The wait wasn't long before his mother appeared at the door.

"You wanted to see me?" Dudley asked.

"Yes, now come in quickly," Petunia said to her son. She moved back as Dudley entered. The house hadn't changed much, except for the photos showing Dudley graduating, his wedding day, Michael's birth and birthdays. The photos of Jane's birth and birthdays were missing.

"Dad wastes no time," Dudley thought. He turned to his mother. She looked like she was finally going to break, and break she did.

Tears erupted from her eyes like rage from Vernon last night. She hugged her son and said, "I'm sorry for not standing up for Jane. I'm so sorry."

Dudley was at a lost. He didn't know what to say; to comfort her would be to condone her actions. He felt it was too soon for that, but silence meant she'd continue to feel guilt. Finally, he said in a kind voice, "That's nice to hear. But is that all?"

"No," Petunia said.

"What else is there?" Dudley asked.

"My reasons for my actions," Petunia said, "Part of me wishes he was here to hear this as well."

"Who? Harry?" Dudley asked sitting down.

Petunia nodded, sitting as well. "I guess, the simplest answer was I was jealous of my sister," Petunia said, finally coming to terms with how she felt and what she said and did those many years ago. Dudley listened quietly as his mother told him about how his aunt first discovered her powers. How that strange Snape boy was infatuated with Lily and despised his mother. How she knew where the Dementors worked. How Petunia, the first born, who did better in school, who had more friends, was suddenly put in second seat to her little sister. Petunia couldn't stand it and so, her anger and jealousy became like a cancer inside her. She fled to a man who she loved and knew would feel the same about her sister's world. His ignorance kept her cancer alive. But, admittedly, even with the cancer pulsing hatred towards her sister and her kind, there existed inside her a small thin string of love she held for her baby sister. It was such a primal feeling, that it could stand the wrath of the cancer. That string was what Dumbledore knew would protect Harry because of her sister's final act. Dumbledore knew Petunia's string would attach itself to Harry, and hoped it would eventually surface, which it never truly did. And then how that cancer's power began to wane, first when Dumbledore explained how he believed Lily died trying to save her son, then when Harry spoke of Voldemort's return and how he may have sent the Dementors after Dudley and Harry. Then, when Harry left for good, the reason for her hate had vanished and the cancer slowly died away. But it wasn't until she was talking with Emily and Michael; she realized that string of love she had for her nephew and sister was the same as the one she had for her son and grandchildren. And she finally realized what a horrible mistake she had made. Dudley saw his mother break into tears again. Dudley comforted her, knowing know he could do it. After fifteen minutes, Petunia stopped.

"Mom, what if you come with us?" Dudley asked.

"Come where?" Petunia asked.

"When we go get Jane's school supplies, Harry told us to send him a letter and they'd join us," Dudley explained, "Why don't you come then and tell Harry?"

"Oh Dudders, I couldn't, I mean," Petunia said before Dudley put his hand over her mouth.

"Mom, listen to me. You just said aloud that you love your nephew. Why can't you say that to him in person?"

"What if he doesn't forgive my actions?" Petunia asked, "I treated him like dog droppings for so long."

"Mom, I'm sure he will," Dudley said, "He forgave me. He'll forgive you."

"I better not mention Ginny's look at me," Dudley thought, "Harry is one thing. His wife is something else." Petunia took some deep breaths. She always wanted to be part of this other world. She missed out when it was her sister's time and then Harry's time. She won't miss this time. A smile crept on her face.

"I'll come after all," Petunia said. Dudley smiled. "So, tell me what has Harry been doing."

"I don't know if Dad will ever change, but I honestly don't care," Dudley thought as he got into his car sometime later, "Having mom understand and accept is worth more."


	11. The Reunion

Chapter 11: The Reunion

Dudley Durlsey woke from his slumber. He checked his bedside clock. It read 5:50AM. Dudley got angry, that was the fifth time he had woken during the night. But when he thought about the next day, it seemed only natural.

It has been five days since he left his mother's house to go home and write to his cousin, telling him that that coming Friday, today, is when they wanted to go shopping for Jane's things. The next day, during dinner, a brown spotted owl was tapping at the window holding a letter. Michael, Jane, and Emily looked at it with curious faces, unsure why it was there. Dudley went and opened the window and the owl dropped a letter on the table before leaving. Dudley opened the letter and read it aloud. Harry and his family would meet them outside The Leaky Cauldron on Charing Cross Road.

Dudley tried to roll back to sleep, but couldn't. He was too filled with emotions, mostly excitement and fear. Both revolved around the unexpected reunion Harry would receive with his aunt. So Dudley got out of bed and went down to make himself a pot of tea. As he walked down the steps quietly; he saw a small pair of feet swinging from a chair in the lounge.

"Hello Jane," Dudley said to his daughter. She was dressed and looked like she was ready to go to Diagon Alley that minute.

"Hi Dad, why are you up?" Jane asked.

"Hm, this and that," Dudley said, "You?"

"I'm too excited! It feels like it's Christmas," Jane said. Dudley shook his head and knew how many times Emily and he had to lock her door so she'd stay in bed Christmas Eve night. Michael, on the other hand, was a heavy sleeper, once asleep; nearly nothing could wake him, not even the 1812 Overture, they found that out when he was three.

"Remember the rules?" Dudley asked as he went to put on some water.

"Yes," Jane said, "Don't go wandering around without you, mom, cousin Harry, or Ginny. Don't take things from people unless Harry or Ginny say it's fine. And don't stare at the people we see."

"Good girl," Dudley said as he finished making the two cups. He handed one to Jane. "How long have you been down here?" Dudley asked.

"Since quarter of six," Jane said.

"And how have you been awake?" Dudley asked.

"Since five fifteen," Jane said.

"Well, just remember we're leaving at eight forty," Dudley said, "Once we pick up Grandma, we should make it there by nine fifteen."

"I know," Jane said.

"So, why don't you go lie down for an hour?" Dudley asked, noting that it was six fifteen now

"Because I'm not tired," Jane said, finishing her tea.

"Jane," Dudley said in a tone telling her that his suggestion wasn't just a suggestion.

"All right," Jane said, getting up, "See you later dad." Jane went up the stairs. Dudley laughed and went to the door. He picked up the morning paper and began to read it for the hour.

An hour later, Jane was coming back down the stairs. She found her mother reading the paper and Dudley making breakfast.

"Jane, go wake your brother," Dudley called from the kitchen, knowing this would take her some time.

"So, what are you making?" Emily asked.

"My specialty," Dudley said, "Pancakes."

"So, is this what you've been doing down here?" Emily asked as she entered and saw three different batters for pancakes. Dudley, who was wearing his blue smock with pink flower patterns on it, smiled and nodded. Ever since his boxing days at University, he made his own version of pancakes. Each batter was the same, but inside them were different bits. One had chocolate chips, another fruits, and the third had cooked bacon. Emily took a deep breath as Dudley began pouring some chocolate chip batter onto the hot griddle.

"Usual for you?" Dudley asked.

"You know me too well," Emily said kissing Dudley and he made a hole in the batter disk and poured some fruit batter into it and covered the top. The aroma drifted through the house and up to Michael's room where Jane was tempted to get the hose from outside and aim through the open window.

Then she smelled the cooking pancakes and screamed, "Michael, Dad's making pancakes!" The mention of his father's cooking got his attention.

"Pncks?" he murmured and started to drool.

"Rebecca Smith is also here," Jane said.

"Rebecca!" Michael said sitting up at the mention of his crush's name. He looked around the room to see his little sister laughing.

"Got you!" Jane said, still laughing.

"Jane, I'm going to kill you," Michael said, throwing his pillow at his sister, who was too busy laughing to dodge. Michael laughed as his sister fell back from the hit.

"Kids, pancakes are done," Emily called up. Jane immediately bolted from the room as Michael went to get dressed and soon joined his family. They all sat, at the table, eating Dudley's two-flavors-in-one pancakes. Since Dudley only made them on special occasions, Michael and Jane savored each one.

"Thanks dad," Michael said as he ate a bacon/chocolate chip one.

"Well, you know the drill," Dudley told his children. Michael and Jane exchanged glances. As much as they loved it when their father made these, he had only one request starting when Michael was eleven and Jane eight; that they clean up the dishes. Both children nodded acknowledging they remembered the deal. And then both started eating their food slower, to delay the inevitable. Emily saw that it was only seven thirty and knew Dudley mentioned the deal to slow their eating, so by the time they finished the dishes it would be close to eight forty.

Dudley's plan worked out nearly well. By the time his children had packed away the unused batters, cleaned the counter tops, and loaded the dishes into the dishwasher, it was twenty after.

"You kids better change into some cleaner clothes," Emily mentioned. Michael and Jane looked at each other. They sometimes wondered, in private, if their father made an intentional mess for them to clean up as neither could remember it being that bad before they started cleaning up after him. And so, they went and changed. Come eight forty, everyone was ready to get going. Dudley had taken out some money in cash the day before, as Harry's letter also noted he'll have to exchange cash for wizarding money. And so, they left their house and went to pick up Petunia.

Petunia was waiting in the living room and stood when she heard Dudley's family caravan drive in. She left the house and went to the passenger side door. Michael had moved into the back so Petunia could sit next to Jane.

"Hi Grandma," Jane said bobbing up and down. Petunia noted how Lily acted in a similar way when they were going to get her books.

"Hello dear," Petunia said and after Dudley started driving agin, "I'm sorry for not standing up to your grandfather."

"It's all right," Jane said, "Everyone acts like an idiot sometimes." Petunia looked taken back as her eleven year old granddaughter just insulted her, but she knew she deserved that line. The rest of the trip passed in silence as they made their way to the Leaky Cauldron. Petunia recalled her first time to this place. And, to her, it still looked like the small grubby pub. But this time, there was something different about it. This time, the people standing outside the pub wasn't some wizard teacher from Hogwarts; it was her nephew and his children.

Dudley parked the car across the street. Petunia seemed divided between leaving the car and taking Dudley's keys and driving away. Finally, after one glance at her granddaughter's innocent, expecting eyes, she caved and left the car.

Harry was wondering what was keeping Dudley and his family from leaving the car.

"Probably scared," Harry thought. Harry closed his eyes and rolled his neck, stretching it around. As he was, he heard the doors open and close on Dudley's car.

"Dad, who's the old woman coming with Dudley?" Lily asked.

"Old woman?" Harry thought opening his eyes, "It couldn't be. Surely Dudley would have mentioned she was coming." But Dudley didn't and Harry was looking into the eyes of his aunt. At last, the Evans family was finally reunited for the first time in over twenty years.

"Hello Harry," Petunia said quietly, "I have some explaining to do."

"Dad, who is this?" James asked, wondering why Harry had such a confused expression on his face.

"She's my Aunt and Dudley's mother," Harry replied to James before looking at his Aunt. "Yes, we do," Harry said.


	12. Tea for Three

Chapter 12: Tea for Three

Harry Potter led the queue into the Leaky Cauldron. He was slightly shocked at his Aunt Petunia's presence, but kept it hidden with in. Ginny looked up from where she was talking with Ron and Hermione and their children, Rose and Hugo. Ginny gazed over the group and stopping at Petunia. Though they had never met before, Harry's description and how she was close to Dudley allowed Ginny to recognize her. Ginny's stare was ice cold and was only turned away when Harry approached his wife and had a quiet disagreement.

"What is your Aunt doing here?" Ginny asked.

"I think, make amends," Harry said.

"After what she put you through?" Ginny asked, "She was worse than Dudley!"

"Ginny, everyone deserves a chance to feel remorse. Remember, I even asked Tom to try. If I can ask him, why not her?" Harry asked.

"Sometimes you make me question your sanity," Ginny said. Harry left and returned to his kids and the Dursleys.

"I'd like a private word with Dudley and Petunia please," Harry said, "Everyone else, follow Ginny." Emily looked at her husband and he nodded to her, agreeing with Harry's idea.

Harry walked to the aged Tom and said, "Tom, I need a private room."

"Yes sir, Mister Potter," Tom said as he came around the bar, "This way please." And so, Emily, her children followed Ginny, her children and her brother's husband, wife, and niece and nephew, while Harry, Dudley, and Petunia followed Tom into a cozy dinner room. They sat at the circular table, glancing at each other. Tom returned with some tea.

"That will be all," Harry said, paying for the tea. Tom gave a quick bow and left. Harry poured three cups.

"Aunt Petunia, three sugars, no cream, right?" Harry asked making the tea, she nodded. "And Dud, one sugar, and some cream?" Dudley nodded. He handed both of them their tea.

"You still remember that?" Petunia asked.

"I remember a lot," Harry said, "'Tuney'." Petunia chocked on her tea.

"How did you know that name?" Petunia asked shocked.

"I heard my mother call you it," Harry replied sipping some tea.

"How could that of happened?" Petunia asked, "You weren't even a few months old when she came with you to show me you. How could you remember that?"

"I didn't remember that," Harry said, "I learned it from 'that awful boy'." Petunia chocked on her tea again.

"Your father?" Dudley asked.

"No, Severus Snape," Harry said.

"How do you know him?" Petunia asked, "That boy?"

"He was a Professor at Hogwarts," Harry said, "He died fighting against Voldemort, protecting me to the very end."

"But Lily said he hurt her by calling her something," Petunia said, "She said that ended their friendship."

"Snape loved my mother, but was a fool. He called my mother the lowest insult to someone with no magical parents and that's what ended it. He also liked the Dark Arts, so with his friendship to my mother gone, he joined Voldemort," Harry said.

"Now this is confusing," Dudley interjected, "This Snape joined this evil guy, Voldemort, but then helped fight him?" Harry nodded. "What happened then?" Dudley asked.

"I was getting to it," Harry said. He sipped his tea and continued, "Voldemort came into possession, from Snape, a prophecy that foretold his fall by the hands of a baby. The prophecy could of meant two babies: myself and another. Voldemort choose that I was the threat and planned to murder my parents and me. This choice drove Snape away from him, because Snape still loved my mother. Snape sold himself to Dumbledore in exchange for Dumbledore's personal protection of my mother, father, and me. In return, Snape became a spy for us."

"Then what happened?" Petunia asked, "How did he find out where you hid?"

"The one person who could tell Voldemort where we were was a friend of my father's from school. He betrayed my parents to Voldemort and was the one Sirius was hunting down when he escaped," Harry said.

"So, what happened to Snape?" Dudley asked.

"Snape continued playing spy and protected me from a distance, never letting anyone know, expect Dumbledore. Do you recall when Dumbledore visited your house to pick me up? His hand looked really bad?" Harry asked. Petunia and Dudley nodded. "That hand was cursed, and it would kill him eventually. Due to that, Dumbledore ordered Snape to kill him if the first person Voldemort wanted to do failed. And then, at the end of my sixth year, the one who was first ordered failed. He couldn't kill Dumbledore. So Snape came in and did it for him." Harry stopped to drink some more tea. Dudley and Petunia were completely hypnotized by Harry's story. "After that, Snape fled Hogwarts," Harry said, "Only to return once the Death Eaters had the ministry. He was made Headmaster."

"But he was still a good guy?" Dudley asked.

"Yes," Harry said, "He covertly led me to a weapon that could help defeat Voldemort. Later, he was killed by Voldemort because Voldemort thought that doing so would allow him to unlock a powerful weapon."

"Did it?" Petunia asked.

"No," Harry said, "I was hiding near by and he gave me his memories before he died."

"'His memories'?" Dudley asked.

"Yeah, wizards can take out specific memories from their heads so others could see," Harry said, "It was in these memories I learned the truth about him, and where I heard that name." Harry looked at his aunt and cousin, whose mouths hung open like fish. "I believe there was something you wanted to tell me before that anecdote?" he asked Petunia. Petunia shook for a moment and then remembered why she came.

"So, you saw the memories of me as a child?" she asked, and Harry nodded, "Then you know I was horrible to my sister. I couldn't stand her being special."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because I was jealous. I was older, but she became more loved when my parents found out. I felt shunned and hated her for it," Petunia said, "I also hated that Snape for telling her in the first place. I hated Dumbledore for not allowing me to come. I hated your father for being with her. Their wedding was more important than mine to my parents. And then I hated my sister for being something I could never have been. But in spite of it all, part of me still loved my little sister." Harry looked at his aunt. He finally understood everyone who mattered to him. Dudley smiled, now knowing most of what had happened and that Harry seems to of forgiven Petunia. Petunia was just happy to tell Harry her feelings. Learning Snape

"Vernon can go swim to America for all I care," Harry thought, "My mother's sister and my cousin, both seeking amends for what they did. Love is truly a great power."

"So, now that we understand each other, want to go shopping?" Harry asked Petunia and Dudley.

Both smiled and said, "Yes." And so, they all stood up and left the room. They crossed to the back alley, where the entrance lay.

"I've never actually been here before," Petunia said blushing, "I either waited in the car or didn't come."

"Well, here we go then," Harry tapped the brick and waited, watching his family's face. Once again, they looked like fish with their mouths open. "Welcome to Diagon Alley."


	13. Which chooses who?

Hi everyone. Thanks so much for the reviews. I never thought this would get this popular so quickly. I'm amazed and truly honored. When I was writing this chapter, my mind kept coming to the Shakespearian line, "There are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio, then are dreamt of in your philosophy" to apply to Dudley and Petunia and their experiences in the magical world. Now, I own nothing but that which originally comes from me. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

And now, let's continue where we left off. . . .

Chapter 13: Which chooses who?

Petunia and Dudley walked on each side of their relative, Dudley to Harry's left and Petunia the right. Both were watching and listening to the conversations happening. Harry, on the other hand, was looking for their family.

An elderly plump witch outside the Apothecary was muttering, "I remember when I thought dragon liver at sixteen Sickles an ounce was bad. Now it's three Galleons an ounce. They're madder than before . . ."

Dudley looked into the Eeylop's Owl Emporium and stared at all the owls inside. Petunia was taken back by the odor emanating from the Apothecary shop.

"They sell parts of dragons?" she asked aloud.

"Only certain breeds and parts," Harry answered looking around, "Some breeds are endangered and can't be. The usual parts are livers, blood, and hide."

"Anything else that our type doesn't think exists, that actually does?" Dudley asked.

"Well, I did face a Sphinx once," Harry said before looking a head at Flourish & Blotts and seeing a woman with flaming red hair, "There's Ginny." Petunia and Dudley turned to see their in-law.

"That was a short talk," Ginny said, with cold eyes, "Everything go well I take it?" Harry felt Petunia and Dudley shrink back from her gaze.

"Yes dear," Harry said, looking at her company. Emily, Jane, and Lily were there, but his other children, Ron, Hermione and their children weren't. "Where're the boys?" Harry asked.

"Ron took James, Albus, Rose, and Michael to visit Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Hermione is getting the last of Hugo's books, then we're heading to Madame Malkin's for their robes," Ginny said.

"So, what did you talk about?" Emily asked, trying to get Ginny's cold gaze to stop.

"The past," Harry said, "Mistakes and old rooted issues between us."

"I see," Emily said, looking at her husband, who wore a half-smile.

"All done," Hermione said walking out with Hugo, carrying only a hand purse.

"Where are his books?" Dudley asked, seeing no books.

"Oh, my purse is bigger on the inside than out," Hermione said noticing Dudley and Petunia's curious faces, "It makes shopping easier."

"That's where Jane's stuff is as well," Emily said, holding her purse, "Hermione was kind enough to help."

"I'd bet," Petunia said, "But you can find everything?"

"Yes, it's easy with a summoning charm," Hermione said.

"So, now we get our robes!" Lily said happily. Jane looked equally excited. And the group started walking.

"Please ask him," Jane said to her mother. Emily had a worn face.

She walked over to her husband and said, "Our daughter would like a magical pet." Dudley blinked.

"Knew this was coming," Dudley thought. "What do you want Jane?" Dudley asked.

"An owl," Jane said.

"Figured," Dudley thought. "We can pick one up before we leave," Dudley said.

"Yay!" Jane said smiling, "Are you getting a pet Hugo?"

"I'd like a cat like Crookshanks," Hugo said, "He's nice and cool."

"He also hates troublemakers," Harry said, "You plan to have yours follow your cousin?"

"No," Hugo said. They quickly arrived at Madam Malkin's.

"Since Harry had a private word with you, I'd like one as well," Ginny said to Dudley and Petunia as they started in.

"Now?" Harry asked his wife.

"Yes," Ginny said, "I mean the place will be crowded enough with the six of you. Three more will make it very uncomfortable, especially when she's measuring the kids." Dudley knew this moment was coming the moment he met Ginny's eyes in his house. She wanted to have a word with him, and if she had to jinx Harry to do it, she would.

"It's all right Harry," Dudley said, "Why don't we sit at that ice cream parlor over there?" Dudley pointed to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

Ginny smiled and said, "That's an excellent idea."

Emily was about to protest when Hermione whispered to her, "You better stay out of this, she wants to judge for herself if they've changed from the people Harry used to live with." Emily looked at Hermione.

"Dudley has," Emily said.

"Then he has nothing to worry about," Hermione said leading Emily and the children in. Only Harry stood as a shield between his mother's side of the family and his wife, the latter having a look to kill. Harry only seceded when he felt Dudley's hand on his shoulder and saw a smile on his cousin's face. Harry's only comforting thought as he entered the shop was that Ginny probably wouldn't kill them, probably.

Dudley, Petunia, and Ginny walked over. Dudley pulled out two chairs for the ladies. Petunia smiled, but Ginny was unfazed. Once Dudley was seated, Ginny asked, "So, what did you talk about?"

"The past," Dudley said, echoing his cousin.

"Don't get smart with me," Ginny said.

"My reasons for hating my sister being plain old stupid jealousy," Petunia said defiantly, "I was angry and jealous of Lily. I admit that. Now I have a question for you."

"What is it?" Ginny asked looking Petunia in the eyes.

"Why don't you trust Harry?" Petunia asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Ginny asked angrily. Sparks came out of her wand.

"You don't trust his judgement of trusting us," Petunia asked.

"Your history with Harry isn't exactly spotless," Ginny said, "Neither of yours. So forgive me if I wonder if my husband's choices dwell on the hopes of reuniting with you."

"You can't change was has happened, but you can learn from it," Petunia said, "I regret what I did, what I said. Harry lived under my roof to know I rarely joke. Right Dudley?"

Dudley smiled, finally remembering something and said, "'There are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio, Than are dreamt of in your philosophy.'"

"What's that?" Ginny asked, completely ignorant to where the line came from. Petunia looked at Dudley with surprise. The thought of her son quoting Shakespeare was beyond her 'philosophy'.

"It's a line from a play I read in University," Dudley said, "It's called 'Hamlet'. The line means as it says. There's more to the world than just what you believe in. So, accept that Harry can see we have changed, trust him in this area where you are ignorant in, like I trust him to help me in this place beyond my philosophy." Ginny stared at Dudley with angry eyes. She didn't know what was worse, this oaf just insulting her like that, or that he might just be right.

"How are you guys doing?" Harry asked, noting Ginny had a redden face.

"We're fine, perfectly fine," Ginny said standing up and walking back to Hermione. Dudley and Petunia also stood, ready to continue down the path they've started on.

"Where to next?" Dudley asked.

"Ollivander's," Harry said, "To get their wands." Dudley was excited. This was one part of the trip he didn't want to miss. They all walked to the shop.

"Open since 382 BC?" Petunia asked, reading the sign.

"I think it means a family business," Harry said. Petunia nodded in understanding. The group entered. Suddenly a white haired old man, with pale shimmering pale eyes, appeared from one of the many rows of small boxes.

"Ah Mr. Potter," Ollivander said, approaching the desk., "So your last child is in here buying her wand. Ms. Granger's son as well. And who is this young lady?"

"I'm Jane Dursley, sir," Jane said.

"Well then, let's find you three a wand," Ollivander said and suddenly three tape measures went to work measuring the children's dominant hand, arm length, distance between their nostrils and other increments. "No two wands are the same," Ollivander continued, "I make them from unicorn hairs, dragon heartstrings, and phoenix feathers." He started looking at the boxes and brought one out. "Hawthorn, six inches, phoenix feather," Ollivander said, handing the wand to Jane. She looked excited as she took it. She gave a little motion and Ollivander snatched it up.

"Nope," Ollivander said as he put in its box and looking for another.

"Hey, why did you do that?" Dudley asked.

"It wasn't the right wand for her," Harry said, "The wand will choose who it serves."

"Wands have minds?" Petunia asked.

"I don't know," Harry said as Jane now tried a beech wood, dragon heartstring, "But they are aware. They know who holds them, and if they choose that witch or wizard, then they'll work best together." The second wand also failed. After several more wands, Jane picked up a thirteen and half-inch, phoenix-core wand made of rowan.

"It feels nice," Jane said smiling, "Kind of warm."

"There we have it then," Ollivander said, "That's your wand for sure. It should prove useful in your Defense Against the Dark Arts. Now, for you two." After many trial and failures with both Lily and Hugo, they both found their wands. Lily had an eight inch, holly wand with a unicorn hair as its core. Hugo had a seven inch, oak wand, also holding a unicorn's hair. The three parent's paid seven Galleons for each wand and left.

"Let's pick up the others," Harry said. And they were off to the joke shop.

"So, what's your wand, Cousin Harry?" Jane asked.

"Holly, with phoenix feather," Harry said.

"And you?' Jane asked Hermione.

"Vine wood, with dragon heartstring," Hermione answered. Jane then looked at Ginny.

"I have-" Ginny started when a voice called out "Come and try the newest brand of U-No-Poo! If the first brand could stop up You-Know-Who, imagine what this can do to you!" Everyone's eyes turned to a purple poster with gold letters, saying what is written on it. The shop inside was filled with people. Harry could note quite a few were young kids, probably Hogwarts students looking for some tricks.

"So, this is where they went to after that sweet?" Dudley asked Harry, Harry nodded. Dudley looked at his wife. "Remind me to lock up some of what Michael gets," Dudley said.

"I will," Emily said, not wanting any trouble, "So, do we go in?" The kids looked excited. Ginny and Harry were wondering what Ron and George gave their sons, mainly James. And Petunia looked a little scared of it, recalling the large tongue her son received from one candy.

"Yeah," Harry said, and they entered. Soon, they were jammed together. Ginny was in a bit more discomfort as she was shoved into Petunia. Suddenly a man with flaming red hair, magenta robes and a missing ear appeared.

"Hello Harry," George said smiling.

"So, what are my sons taking home?" Harry asked.

"Only the best in joke material," George said. He turned to Dudley. "It's been a while since we last met," George said, "It seems we've both changed physically."

"How come you don't have an ear?" Jane asked. George looked at Dudley's daughter. Ron informed him of her.

"Lost it during a brave move to save Harry," George said, "And because of it, I'm saintlike." Emily gave Ginny a look, and Ginny rolled her eyes, having heard that line too many times over the years.

"Mr. Weasley," the staff witch and George's wife, Verity, called, "We need more supplies for the Portable Swamp."

"I'll get on it in a moment," George said, turning back to Harry and company.

"So, where is my husband?" Hermione asked.

"Last time I saw, he was looking at the Patented Daydream charm involving a Veela," George said. Hermione's face went red and started walking over there. Ginny made sure Hugo stayed there.

"And our sons?" Harry asked.

"They are over there, with Rose," George said pointing to the sweets' section, "Showing your son," pointing to Emily and Dudley, "Some of the finer qualities of Wizard Sweets."

The group walked in that direction.

"So, this will give me a fever?" they heard Michael say on approach.

"Yep," James said, "Just take it before your class, and you'll get the whole time off."

"Unless of course his mother knew about the stuff," Emily said, Ginny at her side. James and Michael looked at their mothers. "Put that back," Emily dictated to Michael.

"But mom," Michael said.

"Michael, if you don't put it back, I'll get your sister that 1000 Curses and Jinxes book to use specifically on you," Emily said, her eyes shooting daggers. Jane looked at Michael, half hoping he'd be stupid enough to take the fudge. She really wanted that book, too. Michael looked defeated and put back the fudge. "Now put back the rest of those skiving sweets too," Emily said.

"Aw mom, you ruin all my fun," Michael said. James was laughing.

"You too, James," Ginny said. James looked at his mother, then father, who suddenly became interested in the demonstration of the long distance note passer, which looked like a paper airplane, but would quickly become invisible. James finally gave in to his mother's glare.

"Now, where are Rose and Al?" Harry asked, now looking at his son.

"They were with Uncle Ron," James said, "Looking at some of the Quidditch Joke stuff."

"How long?" Harry asked.

"For a while now," James said. Harry smiled, wondering what Hermione would do to George for that trick.

"Come on, we're heading out," Harry said. All three kids looked sad.

"I didn't get much time in here," Jane said.

"You are getting a pet," Dudley said, "Think of it as compensation." Jane's smile returned. They made their way to the exit, where George was laughing.

"Sorry Hermione, I couldn't resist," George said. Hermione shook her head and saw Harry's group coming.

"So, leaving me to make a meager living?" George asked the group.

"Yeah, we can see you starving away now," Ron said. Most everyone gave a cute laugh, even Petunia. They said their good-byes to George.

"So, is that their only shop?" Dudley asked.

"There is another one in the town right next to Hogwarts," Harry said, "That's run by his friend Lee Jordan."

"I can't wait to see it," Jane said.

"You'll have to," Albus said, "Only Third years and older can go." Jane looked sad.

James whispered to Jane, "Don't worry. If you don't mind a shipping fee, I can get you some stuff." Jane kept a sad face, so the adults would think James failed at cheering her up.

They made it to Eeylop's and decided, for reasons of space, only Jane, Emily, Dudley, and Harry would enter. There were hundreds of owls.

"Oh, which one?" Jane said looking around.

"Will Jane keep her owl in her dormitory?" Emily asked.

"No, it will sleep in the Owlery, where the school owls live as well," Harry said before Jane ran off looking at the different ones. Dudley followed.

"That one looks pretty," Jane said pointing to a snowy owl. Dudley looked at it and recalled Harry's.

"Then we'll get it," Dudley said. Dudley took the cage with the owl off and to the counter. Emily walked forward, having the gold in her purse. They payed for the male snowy owl.

As Jane and Emily were walking out, Dudley asked Harry, "So, do you still have your old owl?"

"No, she died the same night George lost his ear, the night I left Privet Drive," Harry said.

"Sorry to hear that," Dudley said. They made it to the others. Michael and Jane were arguing which was better, some of the sweets he got or the owl Jane got. As they made it back into the Leaky Cauldron, they said their good-byes.

"See you on September 1st" Lily said.

"Bye," Jane said as she hugged Lily. Then Lily went into the grate and disappeared in green flames.

Harry was the last and said to Jane, "Now, don't show your wand off in public and no magic, okay? It's against the law to do so." Jane nodded and Petunia laughed, thinking of the letters her sister received for violating those rules. The Dursleys went back to their car, this time Petunia sitting in the back, while Michael and Jane talked about the day. Emily was smiling and made small talk to Dudley as he drove.

As they approached Number Four Privet Drive, Dudley said, "Uh oh."

"What is it?" Emily asked.

"Dad's car in the driveway," Dudley said.

"Oh dear," Emily said.

"Drop me off," Petunia said.

"But mom," Dudley said, "I think we should-"

"Dudley, this is my own problem," Petunia said with force, "Allow me to handle it. I'll call you later." Dudley gulped as his mother unlocked the door and got out.

"Should we stay?" Emily asked.

"No, I think mom can handle it," Dudley said as he drove home, praying in his mind his mother would be all right.

"Maybe we should have gotten Jane that book after all," Michael said looking out the window to see Petunia enter the house. The car was silent after that until they made it to their house.

Author's note: A bit of explaining for Jane's wand. Rowan is a wood believed to ward of malevolent forces. Because of this, ancient Druid staffs and magic wands were carved off it. I felt it fitting for her to hold it. Also, like Harry and Hermione, this wood is on the Celtic tree list and does correspond with her birthday, January 31st.


	14. The Heart of the Matter

I own nothing but that which I make on my own. All non-original characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 14: The Heart of the Matter

Dudley was sitting in his chair. The clock on the mantle piece was ticking loudly and seemed to add time between ticks. It had been over a half-an-hour since they got home, leaving his mother to face his father. He recalled the episodes when his father was furious with Harry. It made him shudder just recalling them. He was thankful to his children, who decided to look at Jane's books upstairs. Emily had gone to fix them a late lunch.

"The calm before the storm," Dudley thought. Then the phone rang. The ringing noise shot a nerve up the entire house. Everyone stopped what they were doing. Michael and Jane opened Jane's door and popped their heads out. Emily turned off what she was cooking. Dudley's heart skipped a beat. "I need to pick it up," Dudley thought putting a lot of effort to approach the ringing phone. He picked up the phone, hit the on button and put it to his head.

"Hello, mum?" Dudley asked.

"No, your father," his father's voice said. Dudley's heart skipped two beats.

"I thought mom was going to be the one calling, dad," Dudley said. Emily entered the room and the kids came down the stairs. They knew they couldn't miss this.

"She said I should tell you something," Vernon said angrily.

"Mum must have forced him into something," Dudley thought. "What is it?" Dudley asked his father in a calm voice.

"You have your job back," Vernon said. Dudley blinked and mouthed the line to Emily. She looked startled.

"Any strings attached to that?" Dudley asked.

"No," Vernon said.

"Then why?" Dudley asked, "You seemed quite sure about a week ago. What changed that set-in-stone mind of yours?" Dudley heard his father grunt like he didn't want to say the truth.

"Your mother . . . blackmailed me into it," Vernon said. Dudley gave a laugh at that.

"Mom blackmailed you?!" Dudley repeated, "How?" Emily and the kids all shared the image of the thin Petunia bending such a big man to her whim.

"She threatened to divorce me and help you bring me up on wrongful dismissal charges," Vernon said. Interestingly, Dudley hadn't contemplated suing his father, he felt it might seem a bit American.

"I see," Dudley said, thinking the facts over, "Yeah, if you try to talk about the magical world, I'd probably have enough to sway a judge to give me or mom power of attorney over you." Emily and the kids were having silent laughing fits over this now.

"Your mother said that as well," Vernon said. There was a whisper behind Vernon.

"Mum must be forcing him to do something else," Dudley thought.

Finally, after it seemed Petunia had put Vernon in his place again, he said, "I'd like to talk to Jane, please."

"Your granddaughter?" Dudley asked. This stopped his family's laughing fit.

"Yes, my granddaughter," Vernon said.

"About what?" Dudley asked.

"I want to apologize," Vernon said. Dudley paused a moment, thinking things over.

"Is mom forcing you to do this?" Dudley asked.

"Yes," Vernon said.

"Then it's not welcome," Dudley said.

"WHAT!" Vernon said, "Why the bloody hell not?!"

"A force apology means nothing," Dudley said, "For it to mean anything, you have to do it for your own reasons, not because your wife is bullying you too. You're not a child, are you dad?" This started his family giggling again.

"Why you little," Vernon said, "Who do you think you are talking to me like that?"

"Someone who's grown up more than you and is more accepting than you," Dudley said proudly, "It's amazing how seeing your worst fears can change a man. Too bad you weren't with Harry and me that night dad; you might have grown up, even a little bit would be a vast improvement over the troll I'm talking to right now."

"Don't talk to me like that boy!" Vernon roared, "Unless you apologize right now, I'll march right over there to make you black-and-blue!"

Dudley gave a laugh. "An apology like that would be weightless, not only would I not mean it, forcing me to makes it even more worthless. And feel free to march, you could use the exercise." Dudley turned the phone away from him and faced it to the wall. Everyone heard what resembled very loud and profane words gushing out of the top part. Then there was silence. Dudley brought it back to his ear and heard a terrifying sound. His mother was screaming to, apparently, his father, who was unresponsive.

Finally, she must have picked up the phone and said, "Dudley, your father just had a heart attack!" Dudley's heart skipped more beats. He was scared. He hung up the phone and immediately dialed the emergency number. Emily and the kids watched as his face went from a proud one, to one full of dread and terror.

"Hello," Dudley said to the operator, "There's an emergency at Number Four Private Drive, Little Whinging. My father just had a heart attack."

"I'm sending some help there now sir," the operator said, "Are you there with him?"

"No, I was talking on the phone, he got angry, yelled then silence. Then my mum picked up and told me, then I called you," Dudley said.

"All right sir. Help should be there momentarily," the operator said, "If that's everything, then please hang up, so the line won't be busy."

"Right," Dudley said, now in a daze. He raised a finger to the phone and turned it off. He looked at his family and said, "I think I just killed my father." Michael and Jane's mouths dropped. Emily clapped her hands over her mouth. She rushed to her husband and hugged him.

"No dear," she said, "You didn't cause this. You were telling him the truth. Vernon, he just couldn't handle the truth." Suddenly the phone still in Dudley's hand started ringing. Emily looked at her husband's pale face and answered it for him.

"Hello," Emily said. A short pause came before Emily answered, "Yes, Dudley called the paramedics when he hung up." Again a pause. "They've arrived and you're going with him to the hospital. Which one?" "Off Brownhill Road on Hospital Way," Emily said, "We'll be there." She hung up. She looked at Dudley, who was sitting down. "The paramedics got there and are taking him to the hospital. From the initial signs, it looks like a stroke. You're quick actions saved him, Dudley," Emily said. Dudley looked at his wife. His face did not share the happiness hers did. "Dudley, get in the car now. We're going to see your father," Emily ordered her husband. He nodded, still in a daze and got up. He put his coat on automatically and went to the door. Emily and the children followed. As Dudley opened the driver's door, Emily stopped him. "I think I should drive right now," Emily said.

"Right," Dudley said going to the passenger side. Jane and Michael got in and buckled up. Emily drove off to the hospital.

When they arrived, Emily turned to her kids. "Jane, Michael, watch your father while I go get the information on your grandfather," Emily said. Both nodded looked at their father. His face was still dazed and he moved to a waiting seat. Soon, Emily returned. "This way," Emily said, "He's in recovery." And Emily lead her family to where her father-in-law was. As they approached, they saw Petunia waiting outside his room. Petunia turned and saw her son and his family approaching.

When Dudley got closer, he mumbled out the words, "Mum, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He and Petunia hugged each other.

"It's all right, I forced him to call, I'm also to blame," Petunia said, "But your call probably saved his life."

"Excuse me," a nurse said coming up to the group, "Dr. Adams is in with Mr. Dursley, and would like to speak with you two." Dudley looked at his wife.

"Go in," Emily said, "Seeing us will probably just agitate him." Dudley nodded and followed his mother and nurse in.

"Ah Petunia, Dudley," Dr. Adams said, "Welcome. I was telling Vernon what happened." Dudley looked at the white haired, experience laced face cardiologist. He turned his head to his father laying in the bed. His face was pale, and looked at Dudley with angry eyes. Dudley heard his heart monitor go faster. "Now, Vernon, it seems you've suffered from a heart attack," Dr. Adams said, "To help make sure this doesn't happen again, I have some orders for you to follow. The first is to lay off from your job. You're in your sixties. You should retire, relax, enjoy yourself."

"I enjoy working," Vernon said. His heart rate calmed a little.

"Vernon, please listen to the doctor," Petunia said, "With what you've made over the years, we have enough for a home on Majorca." Vernon grunted.

"Listen to your wife," Dr. Adams said, "On your last visit, you told me that Dudley here was ready to take your place as President of Grunnings, let him take over." Vernon's heart rate went up.

"No," he said, "Not Dudley."

"Why not?" Dr. Adams asked, confused.

"We were having an argument on the phone, and it pushed him over the edge," Dudley said.

"Well, Vernon, do you have any other person under you, you trust as much as Dudley before this personal issue got in the way?" Dr. Adams.

"No," Vernon said, "He's good at the business, but his daughter . . ."

"We're having a disagreement on how to raise her," Dudley finished.

"So, why don't you put that aside and think of your company?" Dr. Adams asked, "What's best for that?"

"Dudley," Vernon said grudgingly. He looked at his son, and his heart rate went up. "Looks like you have my job now," Vernon said.

"Now, why don't I ask your grandchildren to come in?" Dr. Adams asked heading to the door.

"No!" Vernon said, his heart rate going far up.

"All right, calm down Vernon," Dr. Adams said,

"When will he be able to come home?" Petunia asked.

"A week, minimum" Dr. Adams said, "There are some tests that need to be done, so at least a week." Dr. Adams checked his watch. "Visiting hours are over," he said, "You'll have to leave. I'm sorry."

"Okay," Dudley said, "Bye dad." Petunia gave Vernon a kiss,

"See you tomorrow," Petunia said. Vernon nodded and Petunia, Dudley, and Dr. Adams left the room.

"I have other patients to check on," Dr. Adams said, "I'll see you tomorrow with the list of medications and recommended living conditions." Dr. Adams walked off.

"So, he's all right?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, a bit shaken, and angry" Dudley said, "But he's alive."

"Thank goodness," Emily said with relief. Michael and Jane also looked relieved. Emily looked at Petunia. "We can give you a ride home," she said.

"Thank you," Petunia said. And the group walked to the lift and went down. The car ride was quiet, once again Emily drove.

"So, we'll meet you there at eleven?" Emily asked again.

"Yes," Petunia said as she got out and went into her house.

As Emily drove off, Dudley turned to Jane. "Jane, I'd like to borrow your owl to write Harry about this," Dudley said.

"All right," Jane said.

"Oh, we picked out a name for him," Michael said.

"What is it?" Dudley asked.

"Mercury," Jane said, "Michael suggested it." Dudley smiled.

"After the planet?" Dudley asked.

"Well, after the Roman Deity the planet's named for," Michael said, "It seemed fitting as he was the messenger for them and the owl is for Jane." Dudley never could figure out his son's interest in old mythologies, but it kept him well read and occasionally Michael would have an interesting story. Emily reached their home. Everyone got out and went inside. Dudley went to his office to write Harry. He thought of many ways to address this. After many drafts, he looked over his note. It read:

Dear Harry,

Something bad happened after we parted ways earlier today. Dad has had a heart attack. It was caused by a number of things, but mainly my pushing him hard when we talked on the phone. He wanted to give Jane an apology for being mean to her. But mom was forcing him to do it. Yes, my mother was blackmailing dad. Kind of funny reading it on paper, but it's true. When he told me it was forced, I berated him for being immature and that the apology would really be meaningless, unless he actually meant it. Do you think I went too harsh on him? I feel guilty and confused. I hope you're well.

Dudley

P.S. Jane and Michael have named this owl "Mercury" after the Roman Deity the planet is named after.

"Jane, please bring Mercury," Dudley said putting the letter in an envelope and addressing it to "Harry Potter." Jane walked in with Mercury on her shoulder.

"Here you go dad," Jane said handing Mercury to her father. Dudley took the owl and handed it the letter. The owl clasped it in his beak.

"This is to my cousin, he lives in Godric's Hollow," Dudley said before the owl hooted and flew off out the window. Dudley watched at the owl flew into the twilight sky.


	15. Thousand Mile Journeys

I own nothing but that which I make on my own. All non-original characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 15:Thousand Mile Journeys

Dudley Dursley was an interesting dream. He was in his living room, but there were no entrances or exits. He was with his father, mother, Harry, Ginny, and Jane. Everyone was looking at Vernon, who avoided eye contact.

"Redemption is not out of your reach, Vernon," Harry said, "All you have to do is ask for it."

"Rubbish," Vernon said, "I did nothing wrong."

"Fine," Ginny said, "Be alone, be angry and hateful. You've always been that way, so why not die that way?"

"I love my wife," Vernon said, "And my son. And I don't hate either of them."

"But not me?" Jane asked. Vernon looked at Jane.

"No," Vernon said.

"Because she's different?" Petunia asked.

"Yes. She's a freak," Vernon said. All, but Dudley shook their heads sadly.

"If you continue this, Vernon, you'll end up like Marge," Harry said, "Remember what the coroner said?" Vernon stared at Harry. "She was only found when the neighbor from down the street noticed one of her dogs running around and returned it. She died in her bed, alone. She had no one around her when it happened. No one to laugh with, to cry, to share fond memories with. She just went to bed and never got up. The coroner said she'd been there at least three days, probably more as rigor morits had come and gone. Then, you went and sold her property, and the new owners bulldozed the house, and are using it for farmland. Her dogs were either given away, sold, or sent to the pound."

"I don't believe there are many in that area who remember her," Ginny said, "She never got close to anyone, no one to prove she actually lived."

"She was alive, I remember her," Vernon said angrily

"There's a difference between 'being alive' and 'living'," Petunia said, "'Alive' is just like a flower. It grows, blooms, and dies. 'Living' is actually touching people so they remember you, especially after you've died."

"Marge's sphere of people is slim and few," Harry said, "I don't speak of her, Petunia doesn't, Dudley doesn't, you don't. When we die or completely forget, the idea of Marge Dursley will only exist on a few records buried deep away under piles of everything else. In the simplest idea, she will no longer exist."

"Unless you try to redeem yourself, you will suffer the same fate," Petunia said, "I doubt very much that either Michael or Jane will talk about their only grandfather, if you continue being as ignorant as you are now. Harry rarely speaks of you, and only to those who dislike you by reputation. You give them no reason to hold onto you. Not even your workers at Grunnings."

"Please Grandpa, before it's too late," Jane said. Vernon looked at everyone with angry eyes. His face was turning red, then he looked at Dudley.

"You're awfully quiet," Vernon said.

"I don't know what to say, except that you should listen to them," Dudley said, "I was given some forgiveness for my actions. You can too."

"I'd rather face that fate you lot told me of then beg their kind," Vernon said.

"Then goodbye Uncle Vernon," Harry said and he turned his chair around. Ginny followed, then Petunia, and next Jane. The only person who was looking at Vernon Dursley was his son. They stared into each other's eyes. Then came a slow scraping noise and the eye contact was broken as Dudley's chair turned away. The only thing Vernon could see were the back of those around him.

"Hey," Vernon said, "Come on. Look at me. Look at me!" Vernon's voice was agitated. Dudley heard him get up and walk somewhere. "Petunia," Vernon said, "Turn around. We can talk." No response came. Dudley heard a scrapping noise and foot steps. "Stop turning this chair and look at me!" Vernon yelled. Dudley heard his father move around outer edges of the group, but each time he got close to someone, the chair would move so only their back faced him. Should he try to reach for some, the chair would move. Dudley felt his chair swivel around and his father running around. After what seemed like forever, he heard his father yell, "Got you Petunia." Dudley heard grunting and scrapping. Vernon was forcing the chair to face him. Finally, he heard his father scream. "Petunia, your face, it's gone!" Dudley heard more scrapping and Vernon looked at everyone, and Dudley could see why. Everyone's eyes, nose, and mouth were gone, removed like a blackboard erased drawing. Dudley's face must also have been gone as Vernon didn't make mention of it, but he could see the terror on his father's face. Then came a noise Dudley will never forget: His father's cry for someone to see him.

Dudley bolted up right in his bed. He touched his face and felt his nose, mouth, and eyes. He then heard something, the phone was ringing. Dudley got out of bed to reach for it when he heard his wife on it.

"Yes Petunia, we'll be right there," Emily said, hanging up. Her back was to Dudley. When she turned around, Dudley let out a sigh of relief that she had her face.

"What happened?" Dudley asked, noting Emily's worried face.

"Your father had another attack during the night," Emily said, "Petunia is going over there now to be with him. She asked us to come."

"All right, let me get dressed," Dudley said.

"I'll get the kids," Emily said. Dudley nodded and got up. He noticed his pillow was drenched in sweat. As he was pulling a pair of shorts on, Emily came in. "By the way, what were you dreaming of?" Emily asked as she got dressed.

"What do you mean?" Dudley asked.

"You were flailing in bed and sweating for a few minutes before Petunia called. I was about to wake you when she did," Emily said.

"A dream, about dad," Dudley said, "Harry, Ginny, Jane, mum, and I were talking to him. They told him to seek redemption or he'd be forgotten. He refused. Eventually, we all turned our backs on him, and he tried to see us, but the chairs would avoid him. Eventually, he caught Jane, but her face was gone, then everyone's face was missing." Dudley shuddered.

"Sounds bad," Emily said as they walked out the door. Michael and Jane were dressed and ready to go. They went out and got in the car. Dudley drove this time. As he drove, he finally saw the time. It was just after midnight. The streets were empty and the drive quick. They pulled into the visitor area of the hospital and went in. After a bit of a hassle with the front nurse, they were able to look for his father. They went to his room and found another doctor looking over his father, giving instructions to a nurse. Petunia was on Vernon's other side. The doctor turned and looked at Dudley.

"Who are you?" the doctor asked.

"I'm his son, my mom called me and told me what happened, we wanted to be here," Dudley said, "And you are?"

"Dr. Matthews," the young faced doctor said, "I was on call. Your father suffered a minor attack. He's stable now. I must go. Good night then." And the doctor left.

"How is he mom?" Dudley asked going to the other side.

"He seems to be sleeping peacefully," Petunia said, "But he's muttering something in his sleep. Something about not wanting to be alone." Dudley looked at his father.

"Could, we of had the same dream?" Dudley thought.

"The doctor said we could spend the night in here, if we wanted or in the waiting room," Petunia said, yawning.

"I'll take the kids to sleep in the waiting room," Emily said. Dudley nodded before taking his father's hand. He looked to see his mother already asleep, her head resting on the bed. Within minutes, Dudley was in the same position.

Daylight shown through the cracked curtains onto the face of Vernon Dursley. As he laid on his bed, he thought back. He first dreamed he was in the hospital, then he was in Dudley's living room and he was surrounded people. All of them were asking him to ask for forgiveness.

"Rubbish," he muttered. "No," he thought, "I'm still home. And I'll find Petunia next to me and this whole deal with Jane being a witch will just be a nightmare. And any nightmare or dream like that is just rubbish." Vernon then heard a beeping noise. "What's that?" he wondered. Slowly, he opened his eyes and saw his wife and son at his bed side. He was in a hospital room. He looked down and saw his wife and son sleeping at his bedside. "Oi!" he yelled at the sleeping pair. Both raised their heads.

"Oh Vernon, you're awake," Petunia said, hugging her husband.

"Morning dad," Dudley said.

"What are you two doing here?" Vernon asked Dudley.

"We were worried when we heard you had another attack during the night," Dudley said, "So Em, the kids and I came here to stay near you."

"Another attack?" Vernon asked.

"Yes, the nurse said it happened right after a dream you had," Petunia said, "After that, you were muttering about not wanting to be alone." Vernon recalled that scene from his dream.

"Rubbish," he said.

"Dudley," his wife called from the hall. Emily poked her in and saw everyone awake. She ducked her head out and Dudley heard her say, "Your grandfather is awake." Soon, Emily followed Jane and Michael in. Both ran to give Vernon a hug. When Jane hugged, Vernon flinched.

"How are you Grandpa?" Michael asked.

"We were worried about you," Jane said. Vernon looked at his granddaughter. His inner mind was in turmoil. His old hate and despise of what wasn't normal clashing with his feelings for Jane, before he found out the truth. Dudley noted his heart rate went up.

"Jane," Vernon said, "I have something to tell you."

"Yes," Jane asked as she and Michael let go.

"I want to apologize for calling you a freak, like I did," Vernon said.

"So you're okay with me being a witch?" Jane asked.

"No," Vernon said, "Not now anyway."

"Old hates die hard?" Dudley asked, putting his hand on Jane's shoulder.

"Something like that," Vernon said. Then there was the noise of someone clearing his throat. Dudley turned to see the nurse.

"I need to check Mr. Dursley's status," she said, "You may come back in a little bit." Dudley turned back to his father.

"See you later," Dudley said. And Petunia, Emily, Jane, Michael, and he left the room. "I'm going for a walk outside," Dudley said.

"All right, we'll get some breakfast," Emily said, "You want anything?"

"Some fruit," Dudley said as he walked off. As he made his way to the entrance, he thought of a relevant proverb: "The journey of a thousand miles, begins with a single step." He noted the significance to his father and hoped he could one day complete that journey before he died. Dudley looked up into the morning sky. He'd have to call Grunnings and inform them soon, both about his coming back and his father's conditions.

Suddenly, he heard a hoot from a near bye tree. Dudley looked and saw Mercury there, waiting to deliver the reply. He dropped Harry' letter to Dudley and flew off home. Dudley sat down on a park bench and opened the letter. It read:

Dear Dudley,

I'm sorry to hear about your father. But I don't think you should feel too guilty about it. Yes, you pushed him over the edge, but it was his unwillingness to change that got him so angry in the first place, right? Had he been open to even an iota of imagination and dreams, he probably would have been more accepting. Please send me more updates as they come.

Your cousin

Harry

P.S. Lily wants to tell Jane, she likes the name of Mercury.

"I'll write back in a few hours," Dudley thought, "Now I have to take care of Grunnings." And Dudley pulled out his cell phone started making calls. Forty minutes later, everything was set. Dudley would come in a few hours to make sure everything was caught up. And would come in at normal time the following day.

As Dudley was walking back into the hospital, he thought, "Today is the beginning of something good. I can only hope it continues on."

Author's Note: Thanks so much for all the reviews. I never thought this would be so popular. I think I may know an iota of what J.K. felt. I have started college back up and as such, my updates won't be as soon as they were. I feel this ending soon, I don't know how many chapters till then though. I may continue Jane's adventure to Hogwarts, or I might continue with following Dudley and those breaks Jane would come home for. I honestly don't know. But here's my question to my readers, from what you've seen of Jane Dursley, what house would you put her in? Thanks.


	16. Expected and Unexpected

I own nothing that I did not make myself. Everything else is copyrighted to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 16: Expected and Unexpected

Dudley Dursley woke up from a pleasant sleep. He looked at his wife and smiled. She too was awake. Their eyes shared a common excitement. This was because of what day it was. They turned their heads at hearing a loud scream of joy from down the hall.

"It looks like Jane is awake," Emily said, "I'll get breakfast ready." She kissed her husband, got up and left. Dudley laid back and continued smiling.

"So, September 1 is finally here," Dudley though with mixed emotions. He was excited at finally crossing into that unknown part of the station. He was sad that he wouldn't see his baby girl for quite some time. Granted, Michael was also going off, but his school was only a few hours' drive away. From Harry's letters and chats they had, Dudley knew Jane would be many miles further than that. "At least dad has been civil," Dudley thought as he got up. And this was true. For nearly two months, since he has been out of the hospital, Vernon Dursley was a slightly different man. Maybe it was retiring and letting Dudley have full control of Grunnings; maybe it was a near-death experience; or maybe it was something deeper. Whatever the reason, Vernon's family couldn't help but be happy. Vernon was slowly changing into a somewhat decent man. He had stopped flinching anytime Jane hugged him, and even kept his mouth quiet when Jane was talking about what she had just read in one of her school books. He had to lie down to calm his heart after that event, though. But Dudley knew not to push his father to fast or he might revert back into his shell. For this reason, Dudley and Emily decided that Vernon coming with them to see Jane off was a bad idea. Dudley finally got dressed and left his room. As he was going down the steps, he heard his son talking to Jane. Dudley stopped to listen.

"You sure you got everything?" he asked.

"Yes Michael," Jane replied, "I got everything in my trunk. Mercury's cage has been cleaned and I have my ticket in my pocket."

"Good," Michael said. Dudley decided to continue down stairs. He walked into his kitchen and smiled at his wife.

"How are you today?" Dudley asked.

"Well, besides a bit of worry about Jane, normal," Emily said. She was cooking some bacon. "Is Jane ready?"

"Michael just went over her list with her, again," Dudley said before his children came down the stairs.

"Morning mom," Michael said, "You look a bit off. Are you all right?"

"Oh, you know me, September has never been my best month," Emily said. Michael and Jane nodded. Their mother was prone to getting sick right around the start of her teaching again, but she had never been this off color this early.

"But this early in the month?" Jane asked.

"Well, she might of picked something up a few nights ago when we visited Harry's again, remember?" Dudley asked. Michael and Jane exchanged glances again. Their mother had looked worse since they came back. And they all did take a tour of Harry's grounds. She might have picked it up then. Both children accepted the answers without any question, aloud. Their train of thought was distracted by their mother putting four plates of food.

"You're not hungry?" Michael asked, noting his mother's plate, which had only a fraction of the food his held.

"Just feeling a little off," Emily said smiling, "Don't want to eat too much." She and Dudley exchanged glances and a quick smile. Michael and Jane had been putting food on their forks, so they missed both the glance and smile. The rest of the morning passed without much incident. Emily read the paper as Dudley cleaned the dishes. Michael was making sure Jane had everything, again. Unknown to the children, Dudley, Emily, Harry, and Ginny had a pool on how many times Michael would ask Jane about this.

"Looks like Ginny might win," Dudley thought as she was the closest, if Michael did it two more times, Emily would be closer and win.

He entered the living room and heard Jane yell, "Michael, thank you for trying to help, but if you ask me one more time about my trunk, I'll tell Rose how you look at her."

"W-w-what do you mean?" Michael asked, stammering.

"You looked at her the same way you look when Rebecca Smith walks by the house," Jane replied, "Now, I must get a nicer shirt on, so please go down stairs." There was silence and then the sound of a closing of a door. Soon Michael was walking down the stairs.

"Ginny won," Dudley and Emily thought. Michael sat down, waiting. He never liked how perceptive his younger sister was, especially at reading his body and face. Son Jane was coming down the steps.

"I'm ready," Jane said smiling. Dudley checked his watch. It was just ten. They were to meet Harry and company around ten thirty, so they started out. Dudley took the trunk to the car.

As Dudley drove, Michael said, "Mom, are you sure you're all right?"

"Yes dear," Emily said, sighing. She looked at her husband, who couldn't glance back because of some stupid drivers this morning. Suddenly, there was a quick pull and everyone was thrown into the side of the car as Dudley pulled over.

"Everyone fine?" he asked.

"Yeah, what happened?" Emily asked.

"Some a- fool bumped us while following behind," Dudley said getting out to check for any damage.

"That was unexpected," Jane said.

"I hope it isn't a bad omen," Michael said.

"Everything's fine," Dudley said, "I'll do a better look later. For now, we have a train to catch." The rest of the trip went without incident. When they got to the train station, Dudley glared at a car.

"What is it dear?" Emily asked coming to him.

"That's the car that bumped us," Dudley said before walking over to the driver. The doors opened and Dudley saw Ron Weasley get out. Soon Hermione came. She looked very angry at her husband.

"I told you to watch your speed," she hissed, "You're lucky I repaired any damage you did. All they felt was a bump."

"And some whiplash as we pulled over," Dudley said on approach. Ron and Hermione looked at Dudley's angry face. His face matched Harry's description of his uncle's face when angry.

"It was your car I bumped?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Dudley said.

"Oh, I am so sorry," Ron said, meaning it sincerely, "But there was no damage done, right? So all is well?" Dudley smiled.

"Can you mend a broken nose quickly?" Dudley asked.

"Yes," Hermione answered, not liking Dudley's look or tone.

"Would it be all right for me to break yours, and all is well, since you can repair it then?" Dudley asked before leaving so he didn't actually try fighting Ron. He was bigger and stronger than Ron, but Ron had magic to defend himself with. As Dudley was walking away, Hermione's cold glare pierced Ron and Ron knew he better do something to try to make some amends, or it was his head.

As that scene went on, Michael and Jane got a trolley, so they missed what happened. When they got back, they saw Ron's clan coming out of his car. Michael blushed when he saw Rose. Jane smiled and covered for him by calling to them.

"Hi Rose, Hugo," Jane called. Both children looked and saw their new friends. Hermione and Ron were getting two trolleys for their children.

"Hi Jane," Rose said, "Hi Michael." Michael turned his head away, making it look like he was gauging the weather.

"Why did I have to have crushes on two girls?" he thought, "I can't go anywhere without noticing something of at least one of them." Jane saw Hugo carrying a small basket.

"What's in there?" Jane asked.

"Henry," Hugo said, "My cat."

"Did you get in Diagon Alley?" Michael asked, wondering what magical qualities a cat might have.

"No," Rose said, "This is a young kitten, from the child of one of Crookshanks's mates' litters. I miss that cat." Hugo also bowed his head.

"So, does it have any abilities?" Jane asked.

"Well, he's part kneazel," Hugo said, "It means he'll be bigger than a normal cat, be more intelligent, and can tell if someone is untrustworthy or doing something bad."

I bet he and James will get along well," Jane said before the four children laughed.

"What about me?" James asked as he and his sibling approached. Jane looked over and saw Harry and Ginny talking with her parents. Ginny was looking pretty angry at something her father was saying, but was looking at Ron.

"What's going on with mom?" Lily asked, following Jane's gaze.

"Oh, dad bumped into a Muggles car when driving here," Rose said quietly, "Mom repaired the damage to both, but was still really angry." Michael and Jane's eyes opened.

"We were rear ended when coming up here," Michael said, "Dad said he didn't see any damage to us though." At this James started laughing.

"Uncle Ron is going to get it now," James said, "He's unlucky that it will just be him and Aunt Hermione for awhile."

"Well, I doubt mom will kill him," Hugo said.

"But she does know quite a few spells to hurt him," Rose said. They then saw their parents approach. Ron was keeping his head down, and none of the others had happy faces. Then they started walking to the platform entrance. Jane and Lily started whispering again. And Ron kept getting glares from his wife, sister, and Dudley. Dudley's earlier "question" made Harry glad Hermione could do healing spells, but knowing Hermione, she's let it bleed for a while. Eventually, after passing through a crowd of people getting off a ten forty arrival, they made it to the pillar.

"So, we just believe there's nothing there and we'll be fine?" Dudley asked again.

"Right," Harry said, "Lily, you, Hugo and Jane go first." The three nodded. Jane swallowed. She followed her peers and went through the wall. Dudley blinked, he thought he saw his daughter enter the wall, but then just vanish. And then James went solo, then Albus, Rose, and Michael. Michael was closer to Rose as they ran, trusting these people more than what his senses were screaming at him as he was running at a brick wall. To Dudley and Emily, they seemed to touch the wall and vanish. Dudley and Emily looked at each other. They had been to Diagon Alley, seen people flying on broomsticks, and travel by fire. If they had seen, and done some of that, then they could walk through the wall. They got up the courage and went next. They were going at the wall a bit fast. If they were wrong, they'd look like two fools. But they kept believing and hit the wall, but there was no wall. It vanished just as they hit it and they now stood in a beautiful train station with a scarlet engine whistling. They were soon joined by the other parents.

"Um, Dudley," Ron said, "I'd like to invite you over to dinner tonight, to make up for my stupid mistake." Dudley still had some anger in his face. "And Harry's coming as well," Ron added.

"Where do you live?" Emily asked.

"In Devon," Hermione said, "We'll pick you up."

"How will we travel?" Dudley asked.

"It'll be by side-along apparition," Ron said.

"All right, is it safe?" Dudley asked, noticing Harry's wide-eye glance at the mention of this transportation.

"Yes," Ron said, "We'll just get a good hold of your arm and pop over there."

"All right, see you later, say six?" Dudley asked.

"Sure," Ron said. They then went to find their kids.

They found all seven children waiting for them. "What took you?" James asked.

"Just talking," Harry said, "You help get your sister's stuff on board?"

"Yes," James said.

"And Albus helped with my stuff," Jane said.

"Thanks Albus," Emily said.

"It was not problem," Albus said, smiling. There was a high pitched whistle.

"You better get on board," Harry said, "James; don't give your sister or cousin any wrong directions."

"Don't worry, by the end of the first week, you should have the general layout of it," Albus said.

"Don't worry Jane, if we're both Gryffindor, I can get my father's map from James without him knowing it," Lily whispered, her smile was very similar to her Uncle George's smile. Jane nodded. She gave her parents and brother a hug.

"I'll write to tell you which house I'm in," Jane said.

"Keep safe, and stay close to your cousins," Emily said. Jane was the last to get on. Then the train started to move. Soon, Jane could no longer see her family, and they couldn't see her.

"Well, we'll see you in a few hours," Dudley said looking at Harry and Ron. Harry and Ron were confused at the small smile he and Emily had.

"Right," Ron said. And they walked back into the Muggles world.

"Oh Ginny," Dudley said to his in-law.

"Yes," she asked.

"You won the pot," Dudley said.

"Oh, thanks," Ginny said smiling. They got to their respective cars and left for home.

"What pot?" Michael asked his parents. They exchanged glances and laughed, never answering their son's inquiry.

As the Dursley family made back to their home in Surrey, they were laughing at what Hermione might have done to Ron. "How did that man get a license?" Dudley asked again.

"Maybe he tricked his instructor?" Emily said.

"Yeah, like if he forgot something like checking his mirrors," Dudley chuckled. They drove in and waited. The house seemed quiet without Jane around. Michael was going up to make sure his Smelting's uniform was ready. Dudley sat back, thinking on how he could torture Ron, by simple words and expressions. He did seem very sorry about hitting them, so he wouldn't push the matter too hard. Emily came in.

"That trip went as well as expected, minus Ron's driving," Emily said, "Ginny was right, doing it at a run does help get through it."

"Are you feeling all right?" Dudley asked.

"Yes dear, I'm fine," Emily said, "You'd think you'd trust me enough to know my own body."

"I can't help it," Dudley said. And so, time passed slowly for the Dursleys. They had a late lunch and decided to play some card games.

"Where did you get this pack of cards?" Dudley asked. He and Emily had never seen this pack of cards before.

"James gave them to me today," Michael said. Dudley thought back to some of the random talks he and Harry had, had in the past two months.

"Exploding Snap," Dudley said.

"Huh?" Emily asked.

"I believe these will randomly make small explosions," Dudley said.

"Cool," Michael said.

"You can't take them with you to your school," Emily said before dealing out the cards. They did a three man game of cribbage, then rummy. Finally, they heard a popping noise. Dudley looked around and saw none of the cards moved.

"What was that?" Dudley asked. Then there was a knock on the door.

"They're here," Emily said getting up. She opened the door and in came Ron and Hermione.

"So, what will we do again?" Michael asked.

"You and you mother will take my hands and Ron will take your fathers. And we'll transport you to our house," Hermione explained. The Dursleys nodded and went to their transporter. Ready?" she asked. Suddenly Dudley felt like he was being compressed very tightly. He was being pushed through a thin tube. Finally, it ended, but he could tell they weren't in Surrey any more. He opened his eyes and said a nice looking house. It was two stories high, with a small stone fence around. It was a brownish color, which matched well to the trees around it. The trees around the ground's perimeter were tall and old.

"Welcome," Ron said going to open the door. Suddenly, there were two pops. Harry and Ginny had arrived behind Emily and Michael.

"Hello," Harry said. Dudley nodded. Ginny gave Dudley a lukewarm look. She had mostly forgiven Dudley, but not entirely.

"Hi again," Emily said. They all went inside, once the greetings ended.

"How's Kreacher doing?" Harry asked.

"Kreacher is here?" Dudley asked.

"Well, even with magic, Hermione has never been a good cook," Ron said, "So I asked Harry if Kreacher could help cook our meal. Kreacher was happy to help."

"I see," Dudley said. So, they sat down, and Kreacher brought in some drinks, firewhisky for the adults, and pumpkin juice for Michael.

"I'll take some juice instead," Emily said politely to Kreacher.

"Yes," Kreacher said before hurrying off and coming back with some juice. Emily sipped it while everyone, but Dudley looked at Emily curiously. They had all seen her drink firewhisky before,

"So," Dudley said, breaking the ice, "How does it feel to have all your kids out of your house?"

"Quiet," Harry said, "And you'll have that when Michael goes to Smeltings tomorrow."

"Well, it won't be that quiet for long," Emily said with a queer smile on her face.

"Okay, what is going on mom?" Michael asked. He knew that smile as the one she always used when talking about birthday presents. She knew something, something big. Emily and Dudley exchanged glances. Emily nodded.

Dudley smiled as well, when he said, "Michael, your mother is pregnant." If Dudley only had a camera, he would have caught everyone's faces of complete shock.

"How long are you in?" Ginny asked, smiling.

"Just into the tenth week," Emily said.

"Wait, was that why dad took Jane and me to the park a while ago, so you could visit a doctor?" Michael asked.

"Yes," Dudley said.

"Congratulations," Ron said.

"Thank you," Emily said.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Harry asked.

"We wanted it to be a surprise," Emily said. And this talk went on about plans they had for names, and where the baby would live. Suddenly, there was a chiming. The clock was chiming seven.

"They should be arriving soon," Ginny noted, "And later tonight, we'll know which house they'll be in."

"Because of Neville?" Michael asked.

"Yes," Harry said.

"How?" Michael asked, "An owl would take a while. By floo powder?"

"No, by patronus," Harry said.

"What?" Michael asked.

"This," Harry said pointing his wand and a silver stag erupted from it. It stood there, making the living room even brighter than it was. Dudley recalled the warmth it brought him so long ago. "A skilled wizard can put a message inside it and be sent to you personally and quickly."

"Like e-mail?" Michael asked. He received blank stares from Ginny and Ron.

"Yes," Hermione said.

"What's that?" Ron asked.

"A letter sent electronically," Dudley said.

"Oh, all right," Ron said.

"Dinner is ready," Kreacher called. And so, they moved themselves to the dining room. They sat Harry, Ginny, Emily, Hermione, Ron, Michael, and Dudley. They made small talk. Harry and Dudley were inquiring about the other's work. Ginny, Emily, and Hermione were talking about their previous pregnancies, all laughed when they mentioned Harry and Ron, who fought dark wizards for a living, got cold feet during their first child's birth, while Dudley didn't. Michael was telling Ron more about the internet, and Ron was advising him not to mention too much of this to Mr. Weasley Senior. Suddenly a silver toad appeared from a wall and landed on the table. It looked at Harry.

Out of the mouth came Neville's voice, "The sorting just got done. Here's where they went." Everyone on the leaned forward to listen. Ginny and Harry were leaning forward. Ron looked a bit grim. But Michael, Emily and Dudley, who had never dealt with this type of pressure before, were more excited and scared than the rest of them.

_**To be continued in the next series I write: **_**A Dursley at Hogwarts**. _**This will be sometime out before the end of the millennium, I promise you. How long will it be, that's something else.**_

Author's note: Yes, I know I am a sick, evil person. I build everyone up so much with this long chapter filled with some things expected, like Jane's excitement, Vernon turning over a slow leaf, and Ron crumbling to his wife's gaze, to the unexpected: Ron is a speed demon, the parents betting on Michael, and Emily's baby. Then I break off the story right at big news. By all means, flame me for this, but I couldn't do it. I want this information to come when Jane is talking with the hat. To give it now would be like Rowling saying Dumbledore's wand was made of Elder back in the beginning, when we get to that part, it would of been ruined. On a note to Emily being pregnant, how much would someone want to bet, if Vernon is still alive, he'd die of shock from having another wizard/witch grandchild. I estimated him to be in his 60's now, assuming he and Petunia married in their early 20's. Had Dud, was in his late 30's when the series ended, 23 years later puts him in his 60's, so he'd be 70 when this one becomes 11. Yeah, he'd die. Until the next story.

P.S. I plan to make up more Weasley grandchildren, like Fred Weasley and younger siblings. . . Oh, there I go being evil again. I wonder if I'm worse than Tom Riddle[chuckles evilly


End file.
